


Earth Syndrome

by Define_Me



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alien Biology, Arranged Marriage, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Mpreg(mentioned), Multi, Original Character(s), PTSD, Planetary War, Returning Home, Team as Family, The Resisty, ZADF, ZaGf, ZimIsMiyuki'sDescendant AU, aged-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: After 4 years off-planet, Zim returns to Earth in order to get back to the life he was forced to leave behind. Unfortunately, it might just bring about its destruction instead.





	1. To Abscond

**Oh wow! I haven't written for this fandom since my _FIRST_ terrible fic from 7 years ago(On FF.net). Seriously, I should revise that thing...but now isn't the time for all that, for I have returned with another story to tell!**

**It'll probably be just as awful. Onward and, on a side note, let us celebrate Enter the Florpus until the end of time!**

* * *

A heavy rumble echoed through the night as another flash of light tore across the sky.

The castle- the city, lay dormant. Shrouded in the darkness of sleep and in the mist of pelting rain.

He ran...his footfalls all but a whisper against the downpour. His garments were soaked and clinging, the hems of his gown and cloak stained brown with grime. Shoes long forgotten, his feet burned against the friction of the course ground. He felt his balance waver as he clipped the edge of his dress mid-stride, pushing down a cry of alarm.

Panic rose in his chest as he heard a distant siren, far off muttering shifting into shouts of rage behind him, the quake of an army at his heels. This was it...he'd been noticed- spotted! All it took was one pair of coincidental eyes, one servant checking in on him only to find his empty room instead! He had failed. He could feel hands gripping, tearing at him, dragging him back. He felt sick...a rush of fear and anger lit up his senses and he turned to look at his back-

The city was as quiet and lifeless as ever. No alarms, no hands, no King.

He almost stopped, the relief turning his limbs slack...but he couldn't. He was still out in the open, still so very unsafe...

This was the only chance he would get at freedom. He wouldn't fail.

Forcing the air out of throat, he ran faster. He paid no mind to the stabbing pain in his side or the soreness in his middle as his eyes caught a familiar figure in the distance. She regarded him stoically as he approached, bowing partially in respect. Her gold eyes ran over him, taking in his ragged appearance as the reality of their situation began to set in.

She was going to help her Highness escape the tyranny of her home world.

It was treason. The bluntness of it had never truly hit her before now...they'd spoken of it plenty, had planned and calculated, but they'd had _time_. It was always such a far away thought to her, but now...it was actually happening.

She didn't want to think about what would happen when his absence was finally noticed.

They shared a silent moment before she stepped aside, revealing the open access door of an escape pod. Technically a Trade Runner, but he sure wasn't going to be bringing it back for service. He turned, taking a final look at the dark horizon before he steeled his nerves and approached his body guard. He reached up toward her face, internally thankful that he didn't have to ask out loud for her to bend down, and placed a soft kiss against her forehead before briskly entering the pod.

The door shut and sealed with a low hiss, the inside of the runner slowly coming to life as the figure sat in front of the console. He removed his hood and headdress, allowing his black antennae to perk upward.

"Computer," Zim said.

"Take me to Earth."

* * *

**Yay, chapter one is finished. I do hope my writing has improved since my last IZ story. Please be sure to let me know how you like, or dislike, it! I welcome all brands of feedback.**


	2. Beeping

**.**

**Ahh, thank you to everyone who took the time to read, fav, and/or review chapter 1! It means the world to me. Also, to reduce any confusion, I've decided to place this after the events of Enter the Florpus, however it will have some AU elements regarding the series canon.**

* * *

** _...My name is Dib Membrane! I'm 12 years old, and I'm all that stand between Zim and the annihilation _ _of our world!_ **

_Did I really used to sound like that?_

Dib ran his eyes over the over the text again, an odd sense of nostalgia settled over him as he read through the last line of his early autobiography. It had been almost 6 years since he'd last touched it. After the whole "Reality-Altering, Space Hole of Death" incident, his life had gone back to being hectic. It was strikingly akin to how things were before Zim's "disappearance" into his toilet.

_Zim..._

He traced back over the name. How long had it been since he left? Four, going on five, years if he remembered correctly. It almost shocked him as to how much time had passed since they'd last seen each other...it felt too fast, somehow. He couldn't help but wonder how things were going, how he was doing- if he was even _alive_.

Pushing his glasses up, he clicked off of his open document and opened his image files. Being the totally responsible adult he was, he had everything organized to a T. He scrolled past his early photos, taken as reconnaissance shortly after Zim's arrival on Earth. Zim's base, Zim's robots, Zim disguised, Zim undisguised...Had he really been this obsessed? No wonder everyone thought he was insane! There were so many he almost completely shot passed the sets where pictures of _Zim_ morphed into pictures of _them._

None of them had known it at the time, but the teleportation of Earth was the last significant attempt at conquest for the alien. He'd never tried anything quite at that level again, turning predominantly toward petty crime and obnoxious heckling. Though, over time, even that had changed some...their dynamic had changed.

Their odd understanding of one another quickly turned into what he liked to call a "Frenemy-ship", though it had taken significantly longer for them to move their relationship passed that. Zim still clung desperately to the denial of his exile and, he wouldn't lie, it had gotten in the way of their progress more than once. He could easily recall a few occasions where he'd gone to bed at night angry with the alien. He supposed it was around the time that Zim finally started taking life on Earth seriously that they moved forward. His sister had acted as a good buffer between their conflicting personalities and he'd started taking pictures simply for the memory rather than the obligation.

The images were all ordered chronologically, though even if they weren't, the differences between each set made it easy for him to determine their timeline. The subtle changes he could note in Zim's demeanor as he gradually became more comfortable with...everything. His new role, his "friends", _himself. _Dib realized that it probably wouldn't look like much of anything to untrained eyes, but he could see the variance between Zim looking _at_ the camera and looking _into_ it.

The list graduated into smirks, then smiles, then laughter before he finally got to the last one; a photo of all of them, scrunched in tightly in order to keep in frame, sat around Zim's kitchen table. He was the only one with a wide grin spread across his face, Gaz settling on a smirk and Zim caught mid-shout as he regarded a very messy and wildly spastic Gir. They had celebrated the end of their school finals, he remembered. In the background, various utensils and foods were strewn about, a glob of cake blurred with motion as it shot through the air.

This was the last photo he'd been able to take before Zim's extraction. He still didn't fully understand the circumstances that had let up to it...some kind of arrangement- a union. None of them had been able to get a full explanation out of him, but he remembered full well how upset he'd been. The normally hyperactive and snarky Irken he'd come to know so well was suddenly beside himself with outrage and...an odd sort of fear. Dib felt a familiar guilt wash over him; he hadn't done enough. In the days prior to his departure, Zim had successfully retreated back behind his walls and pushed them all away. They'd done everything to make those last days count, to create some semblance of normalcy, provide their friend some kind of relief from his now constantly stressed state...but they'd failed.

_*Bing!*_

Dib was startled out of his thoughts. A notification had popped up from the corner of his screen...a video call? Oh no...

He took a deep, composing breath and after lowering the volume on his headphones, clicked "accept".

"MARY!"

"Gir..." he groaned.

"There's too much beeping!"

Beeping? He didn't hear anything...

"It's probably just another hardware issue. I can fix it when I get back from scho-"

"The house is broken!" he screeched, dashing out of frame in panic.

"No, it's n-"

**"If I may interject," **a deep voice spoke, **"The sound is a proximity alert."**

Dib furrowed his brows, "'Proximity alert'? From who?"

**"It is an unrecognized craft. However, it has not changed course since its detection 9 hours ago."**

"9 hours?! Your radar has been sounding off since last night and no one bothered to tell me until now?"

**"Technically, I'm not obligated to make you aware of anything."**

"Big talk from someone who needs constant updates _from_ _me_. Can't you just turn it off?"

**"Of course I can, but it will resume every 15 degrees time until the ship passes outside gravitational radius OR is overrode through manual verification."**

Sighing, Dib took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, "Well, I guess I can shut it off for you...maybe we can even find out who it is. Do you know how long we have before this 'craft' lands?"

There was silence for a moment, before the Computer replied, **"****Assuming that it stays on its current route, approximately 12 hours."**

Minimizing his open tabs, he grabbed his glasses and stood from his seat, "I hate first period anyway...just keep Gir out of the labs until I get there, okay? I don't want to arrive to any smashed consoles."

* * *

**Alright, chapter two is up. I'm going to try and use degrees for time due to later events, but it's still a little confusing for me, so please bear with my stupidity if it should arise. Thank you for reading, all feedback is welcome!**


	3. Here Comes a Thought

**.**

**Greetings, readers! Welcome back for chapter 3! I'm glad this story has amassed as much support as it has- I was afraid it would be a total failure.**

* * *

"Enhance."

**"Image enhanced."**

Dib leaned in closer to the screen, squinting as though it would help refine the image. He crossed his arms, fingers drumming anxiously.

"Enhance."

**"Image enhanced."**

A green dot appeared in front of him. It wasn't enough to help him decipher its origins, but the more he knew about their soon-to-be visitors the better. Due to the slight angle of the ship, he could just barely make out the bright contrail flowing out from the engines.

"Why don't you just call them?" a voice called out behind him.

Looking back, he regarded his sister. She lounged lazily in the middle of Zim's couch, her booted feet propped and crossed on his coffee table. Beside her, Gir sat entranced and focused, watching her in-game character maneuver through the level she was on.

He sighed, "That would give away our coordinates. Which would be a bad thing in case it's some kind of enemy."

She scoffed, "Yeah, because we haven't dealt with any of Zim's alien enemies before."

"I'm being serious, Gaz. Tak and The Tallests were one thing, but this...doesn't it feel off to you?"

She hummed, bringing her gaze up to study the monitor. She didn't really like to admit he was right, but their current situation was indeed a strange one. This...whatever it was, had kept an almost _too_ low profile. From what she could recall, all the enemies they had crossed paths with hadn't really bothered to keep quiet about their intentions. There was always some big show of power, whether it be through dramatic entrances or gloating. These guys, however, hadn't even so much as sent a transmission. Surely they had detected the Irken data signature by now...they had to know there was an alien stationed there. Why else would they be here? Earth was in the backwater part of the universe! Hardly the ideal extraterrestrial tourist spot.

"It just keeps moving," her brother said with unease "Getting closer and closer, but completely dead otherwise. Maybe it's some kind of drone?"

"You think the Irkens finally found a use for Earth?"

Dib shook his head "I doubt it. They're intolerant to pretty much everything here and that ship is too small to do any real damage...it wouldn't make sense to send a scout if they were just going to blow us up."

Gaz was silent for a moment, contemplating "What about those guys Zim left with?"

He perked, tilting his head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that besides the Irkens, they're the only ones that would have a reason to keep Earth in their sights," she then chuckled dryly "Maybe they finally got tired of him and decided to send him back."

The thought lit a spark of hope in his stomach. It was an incredibly slight chance. According to Zim, whatever this "union" comprised of, it was a crucial political move. They wouldn't just call all of that off just because Zim was a little unruly...would they? He tried not to get too ahead of himself, but what _if_...he was almost smiling when his next thought pushed itself to the forefront.

"...what if he's dead?"

From the brief contact he'd managed 4 years ago, these people were not the kind type. Whoever they were, they were just as, if not more, militarized than the Irkens. From what he could gather, they seemed to be a race crocodilian in nature, save for the thick, white fur that encircled their throats. He remembered their towering statures with the hulking builds to balance it all out. Powerful, dense tails and narrow snouts filled with a menacing set of teeth. Even the smallest of them had been massive in comparison to them! They'd been polite, of course, but purely out of obligation. He could feel it...none of the other species he'd met had struck the same cord of fear that he'd felt that day. It only served to make him feel more guilty in the present; the nagging push that he should have stood his ground- stood for his friend's right to live the life he'd chosen! The only flaw was that he'd probably be killed in any kind of physical match and even if he _had_ managed to survive, Zim would never have forgiven him. After all that time, after finally accepting his exile, his loyalty to the Empire was still the foundation of his mind. They'd called, he'd answered, and now no one knew what had become of him.

That had to be it! The little plan they had constructed had failed and now they were finally coming to conquer Earth in order to one-up their enemy!

Anger burned in his chest. Pushing his glasses up, he looked into the monitor with a newfound determination.

"Computer, as soon as you're able to make any distinctions, let me know."

"What are you going to do?" Gaz asked, paying full attention now.

He turned, looking back at her with a fire behind his gaze "I'm going to make sure it isn't just some poor sap looking for directions. I have enough guilt...but if it is them..."

"I'm going to blow it out of the sky."

* * *

**I was going to make this the "landing" chapter, but I thought it might seem to rushed. So, it'll have to wait until the next one! Thank you to everyone, once again. I hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable!**


	4. Enemy Fire

**Hello readers! Welcome back for chapter 4. Be warned, this chapter will be on the longer side due the circumstances of our story; there's so much to cover!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

**"Proximity Warning: Planet Ahead."**

"I know! I can see it _very_ _clearly_!" Zim shrieked, exasperated.

He stood abruptly, pacing around the small expanse of the pod. After so much time on the ground, he'd forgotten how unbearable space travel could be. The initial glee he felt when he'd first boarded was long gone and impatience was setting in. Along with that damned automated message he got every few thousand klicks- he was at his limit!

_But it's okay...soon you'll be back where you belong and you can forget this whole mess ever happened. At least, for a while._

A storm system raged silently over the ocean. He was close enough now that he could see the subtle spin of the cyclone, the wispy clouds gaining mass towards the center. One thing he hadn't missed about Earth was its tendency to harm him through its rapidly changing weather currents. The city he lived in was sat by the sea, ironically. A humid subtropical in which if it wasn't raining, it was snowing and if it wasn't doing either of those- it was humid enough to make up for it.

Running a hand over his face, he drudged back over to the pilot seat and collapsed in it. He didn't know why he was so exhausted; he's been lazing about the cabin for the last few weeks! He should have energy to spare, yet...he didn't. He was too nervous. So very desperate to be back on Earth, but afraid to face what he'd left behind. The Dib and Gaz...they must be furious with him. Gir...he didn't even know if he was even online anymore. Throughout the entire extraction process, he made sure Gir was none the wiser. His blissful attitude had lessened Zim's own anguish, but now he couldn't help the guilt he felt for leaving him in the dark. They probably hated him. That, or they'd already moved on with their lives and his return would mean nothing to them...somehow that one hurt more. They hadn't departed on good terms, so who knows how they'd react to seeing him again! What if...what if-!

What if they went back to being enemies?

It was a crushing thought, but a realistic one in Zim's mind. He'd kept them all oblivious, offering only the bare minimum of an explanation. He'd betrayed their trust and now here he was, crawling back like the pathetic coward he was. He didn't know what he would do if they turned him away...he was an exile and _now_ a wanted runaway, Earth was all he had left to call his own. He'd be forced to stay either way, drowning in the carnage of the friendships he'd destroyed.

He brought his hands up to his face, cupping them to shield his vision from anything but the floor. _It never stops_. He was _always_ stuck, _always_ running from something! Why couldn't the universe just leave him _alone_? Was he truly that much of a scourge to existence?!

Images danced before his eyes; fake smiles, patronizing voices, rough hands- grabbing, shaking, pulling, _striking. __Pain and fear and crying- **screaming**_! _**Blood and loss and hope and DYING-**_

"Stop!"

The cabin was silent, all except his voice as its echoing resonance rang off the metal walls.

Zim released a quivering breath, his body humming with the sudden shot of adrenaline. He didn't understand...what was happening to him? He was away from the kingdom- free from the crushing weight of his status and, more importantly, free from _him. _He shouldn't be feeling- seeing- any of this! Why was-

The console beeped **"Proximity Warning: Planet Ahead."**

A white, hot anger flooded his veins, fueling him as he whipped sharply around to face the console. A shout tore itself from his throat as he rose a fist and drove it forward, the screen giving off a satisfying _*crack* _from the force of his blow. The image flickered, and the splintered glass cut into his bare skin as he stood frozen, his breath heavy. Time ground to a halt and he stared, barely registering the details of the city below slowly coming into view. He had to remind himself that he was alone. With a growl, he pushed himself away from the controls, ignoring the pain in his hand, and silently ambled to the opposite side of the pod. Leaning against the wall, he allowed himself to slide down onto the floor and waited to land.

* * *

Dib stared up at the sky, or rather, at the very out-of-place "star" in it. Even in the light of day, it stood out- though he was sure he was the only one who actually noticed. Inside, he felt a mix of giddiness and apprehension. This was it...his chance to finally figure everything out, maybe even save Earth from another invading species. From what Zim's computer could give him, it was just a trade ship from the planet Noxisis. It was relatively large, not much bigger than a common bus and an ugly, muted green paint job with an ingrained planetary stamp. His natural suspicion was roused further from how far it was from home, as its planet sat far in one of the arms of Andromeda. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fully wrap his head around space-time even from his first-hand experiences. By human standards, the larger galaxy was racing towards them, yet its impact was far out of his lifetime and somehow...this ship had managed to get here faster. It was so surreal...

"Staring isn't going to get it here any faster, you know."

He sighed, dropping his head dramatically and turning back to where his sister stood. She leaned lazily against the house, gazing up silently. She didn't acknowledge him as he took a seat on the front step beside her.

"It's kind of amazing, actually seeing it." he murmured after a while.

"You knew it was coming."

"I know. It's just been so long since we've dealt with anything like this. I guess I just...got used to the silence."

A pause, "You still gonna shoot it down?"

"Yes."

She hummed absently, opening her mouth to speak when he continued, "Gaz...we've had a lot of ups and downs, but just in case things don't work out this time...I'm glad you're here."

"Aw c'mon, man, don't get all sappy on me now," she said, scrunching up her face in playful disgust "We've seen far worse than this. It'll take a lot more than some stupid delivery ship to take us down."

He didn't reply, but she could see that he was mulling over her words. She flicked her eyes back toward the sky, seeing the light morph into a speck of solidity as it approached. Curiosity bloomed in her mind, but she shook it off. She didn't like showing her interest in these things, as though humoring her brother would somehow draw her down to his level. She knew how much he relied on her, hell- she'd been his go-to more than once when they were younger, and she supposed it was unfair to still be so indifferent towards it all. She'd never wanted to get involved, didn't want to be around Dib's childhood obsession just in case it was contagious. It was easier not to care, keeping to herself meant she only had to _worry_ for herself. It worked throughout her childhood and early teens and she was perfectly content with allowing her brother to take the emotional blows that came with their hectic lives. After all, it was his own fault; he cared too much for the validation of others, people who just weren't worth the trouble, in her opinion.

She hadn't noticed just how much had changed until after it had already happened. Things had calmed down substantially after Zim had accepted his exile, at least from a "Planetary Conquest" standpoint. There was still a swirling storm of emotional baggage that she just _did not_ want to touch. Instead of being dragged out by her brother's impulsive behavior, she found herself tagging along. She was never actually enthusiastic about it, but those bozos were lucky they got her presence at all! Zim was still closer to Dib than she, but their odd acquaintanceship had been enough. She didn't want to admit that she actually cared for the little idiot, but...she still thought of him from time to time. This could be her chance to finally get some closure and move on with her life.

"Well," she began, "I didn't play hookie from school today for nothing...you ready?"

"I guess now's a good a time as any. I just have to recheck the systems one last time to make sure everything's optimized." he stood, dusting off the back of his pants and turning for the door, "Do you...want anything? A weapon, maybe?"

She quirked her mouth and brought a finger to her chin in mock thought, "You know, now that you mention it, I could go for some burritos."

His bored look was met with snickering and he stepped inside without another word. Gir was settled on the floor by the couch, a piece of paper with numerous tic-tac-toe games scribbled across it, each square filled in with an "x". Shaking his head, he stalked over to the giant TV and spoke.

"Computer, do you still have a lock on the ship?"

**"Target is locked."**

"And the gnomes?"

**"Augmented to full capacity."**

"Good," he nodded "Just be sure to keep the shooting moderate; we don't want this thing blowing up."

**"I know how to shoot."** a deep voice huffed.

"Right, sorry." he put up a placating hand, "Let's get to it, then! Gir, come look at the pretty lights!"

The little robot was on his feet in a millisecond, a long and exaggerated gasp of excitement streaming from his mouth. His one person game long forgotten, he skipped passed Dib and planted himself on the front step with heavy _*thud*_! Before them, the gnomes were already in their defensive positions- nubby arms raised high as the electrodes buzzed with rising energy. The orbs glowed a bright pink and he could see the heat rippling the air around them. His heart raced and with a final stabilizing breath, he said,

"Fire!"

And fire they did.

* * *

_Boom!_

Zim was thrown forward from his position when the ship suddenly lurched. What the...had he hit something? Impossible! Well, maybe not, but the list of objects being large enough to stagger his flight path yet small enough not to kill him was short. Unlike common Earth planes, this ship could take a flock of birds any day!

Another jolt brought him out of his ranting, this time signaling an alarm on the console. It beeped rapidly as he staggered over to it and read the automated warning.

"Enemy fire?! We're the only ones here!" he shouted.

_Unless...?_

He practically threw himself against the window, moving this way and that in a futile attempt to see more clearly through the thin clouds. He caught the slight glimpse of his old house and...Dib? He squinted, seeing the vague silhouette of someone else and so intently focused that he didn't see his gnomes charging up until a third shot cut through the clouds.

What the hell were they shooting at him for?!

**"Warning: Sinistral Engine Failure." **the computer droned, audio crackling.

A surge of panic sparked in his stomach and he slammed himself down into his seat, clumsily disabling the auto-pilot. He turned sharply, missing another shot by a hair and circling back around to send the ship into a faster deceleration. He dodged another beam, only to be hit head-on by another that trailed behind. He shouted as pod jostled, the impact completely severing the damaged engine as it was torn from the cabin wall, leaving a gaping hole in its place. A deafening wind whipped through the cabin as the force of the final blast sent him into a death spiral. He clung hard to to his seat, fighting against he vacuum that threatened to pull him out. He couldn't tell if the sound he was hearing were the pod alarms or his own screams.

_Dib, if I live, I'll kill you!_

He could feel the pressure of the cabin change and the whooshing of the air losing resonance. He was both fearful and thankful for being as close to the ground as he was before he began falling. Maybe he could actually walk away from this...he just had to think...he just-

With a deep breath, he forced his body straight in his seat and shakily clipped his belt. Swerving the chair to face the rear of the pod, he pressed hard against the headrest and braced. Time slowed and the world became muffled as he finally hit the ground.

* * *

**Woo! So thankful that this is finally done! I've had to work with it off and on due to how incredibly busy this week has been. Thank you so much for reading, I hope this was worth the wait.**


	5. Loyalties

**.**

**Good day, dear readers! Thank you all for coming back for our 5th installment, however I would like to warn you that it will be on the shorter side, one reason being that I would like the next chapter to focus entirely on Zim's reunion with Earth and the second to keep my updating fresh as I have no idea when the next will be out. ALSO! I'm very pleased to announce that my good friend, _FistApology_, over on D****eviant Art** ** has agreed to do concept works for this story! It's been so long since I've had concept work done, but they worked on a lot from my Astro Boy stories. It would mean a lot to the both of us if you could help support their work. Onward!**

* * *

_*smack!*_

Another fierce blow snapped her head to the side. She said nothing, setting her jaw against the ache. Her bound arms burned at the joints and her hands had long gone numb as she settled on her knees, staring deeply into the floor.

A boot strode into her line of sight and she tensed as she anticipated a kick. However, the looming figure simply bent to her level and she could feel his eyes boring into her skull.

"Where is he?"

She stayed silent. In all honesty, she didn't know where her charge had run to...they'd decided it was better that she knew as little as possible in the event of capture. After all their calculated planning, they couldn't afford it to go to waste. It was both of their lives on the line, but she'd already vowed to give hers. Since the day she'd met him and been sworn in as his guard, she'd felt an odd sort of pity for the Irken, despite their stance as natural enemies. She supposed that was her first mistake...

A frustrated growl rolled passed the figure's teeth and he shot up, giving her only a second to process before a heel was driven deep into her side. She felt the snap before she heard it, her ribs fracturing like twigs under the force. Gravity was already pulling her toward the ground and she allowed herself to fall back onto her other side, breathing with the stinging throb.

Her commanding officer glared down at her "You're only making this harder on yourself, Siké, for I can assure you that our King will not be a merciful as I!"

Her breath hitched and for the first time since her capture, she looked at him.

"I never expected mercy."

Rage spread across his features and he bared his teeth in a snarl, looking passed her and nodding to his partner. She braced as movement caught her eye, steeling herself to be hit again when-

"Stop."

The voice rang through the air, instilling a deep and crushing silence. Her heart rate picked up and her position on the floor allowed her to gather a full view of her King. His dark teal scales shown brightly under the natural light of the cell, various scars scattered over whatever visible flesh there was. His reptilian eyes were slitted with well-masked aggression, they're arylide color glowing. The two officers in the room straightened and bowed in respect, but he didn't bother to acknowledge them. He stared down his snout at her prone form, studying her carefully. Even before she'd been assigned to Zim, even when he'd just been a Prince, she had never had any first-hand encounters with him. He struck an uneasy cord in her, though that may have been his intention with everyone. It was only after his rise to power and his marriage shortly after that she'd seen what he was truly capable of...all at once, she decided that she didn't much care for his undivided attention.

His expression tightened "Would _one_ of you care to make yourselves useful? Sit her up!"

Rough hands gripped her arms from behind and she was shoved up, biting back a cry at the pain the change in position caused. She grunted, fighting to even out her breaths. Seemingly satisfied, the King huffed lightly, a smirk playing at his mouth as he began sauntering around her.

"You know, Siké," he started, "...out of all the people I expected to be betrayed by, you were among the last."

She felt the vibrations of his footfalls, her eyes following his pattern. A light wind was generated from the flow of his cape.

"However, I will commend you both for this ploy. I actually believed he'd given up on escaping and had finally accepted his role with some dignity. It's a shame, really...all that potential wasted on _this_. If only your bravery and effort weren't put forth into treason." he stated in mock disappointment.

He stopped in front of her, his composed demeanor turning frigid "Luckily, I'm feeling just generous enough to offer you a chance at redemption. All you have to do is tell me where he's gone and I will forget all about your transgressions."

It was a tempting lie, but a lie nonetheless. She knew his tactics well enough to know that there was no way he'd let something like this go unpunished. She'd sworn to protect her charge at all cost, however her loyalties had changed. That was her second mistake; she'd gotten too close...he'd cracked away at her hard exterior, showed her a compassion she'd never faced before. He'd gotten her to _care_ about him. Over the years, they'd formed a very delicate- and very forbidden- friendship. The allegiance she'd sworn to her kingdom, to her duty as a royal guard, had shifted into something deeper than the skin. They spoke outside of obligation, she'd stepped in as his comfort on more than one occasion and for more than one reason...and he awakened things in her that she never knew existed. Of course...it didn't forgive the suffering she'd allowed. A large majority of Zim's shortcomings came from his spouse and she resented the fact that he was the one thing she _couldn't_ shield the Irken from. That day she agreed to help him flee, she'd changed her stance from an idle listener to a true protector. She would happily lay down her life if it meant he could be free and now was the time for her to deliver...because she lov-

"SPEAK!"

His shout rang off the walls, causing the three other occupants to stiffen at its intensity. She looked up to face him, his features tight with barely contained rage. She quickly gathered herself before speaking.

"My...King, I'm afraid I don't know where he's fled. However, even if I did," her gaze hardened "I would never give you the satisfaction."

He tensed, eyes flashing furiously, and for a moment she thought he might snap and kill her right there. What he did instead surprised her even more. His rough features softened like the turn of a page and he smiled. He looked at her with amusement, as if he _hadn't_ been preparing to rip her throat out just moments before, and a string of laughter fell out of his mouth. She furrowed her brow in confusion, suddenly on edge as her previous courage began to dwindle.

The other two guards shared a nervous look as his laughter died down into fragmented chuckling.

He shook his head "Oh...you truly believe that it will make all the difference, don't you? That, without your knowledge, all is lost? Well..."

He strode up to her and, in a flash, took her face in a vice grip. His claws dug deep into her flesh and his outward composure was falsified by the manic look in his eyes.

"...allow me to put things into perspective for you; there isn't a single corner of the universe he could hide that I won't find him. You know it and _so does he_. It's simply a matter of when and _when _I find him, I will make certain that he never sees the light of day _again_!" he shouted.

Then he smirked and said, with mock sweetness "...And neither will you."

He released his grip on her, pushing her away as he turned swiftly on his heal. With the singular snap of his fingers, one guard followed rapidly at his back while the other raised his weapon.

A shot rang out.

* * *

***Looks back at beginning Author's Note about this chapter being short* so...that didn't work out, but that's okay! Also, I'm very sorry for those of you that may have wanted to see more of Zim's body guard, I was on the fence for the longest time trying to decide whether or not to kill her off, but...I did. I decided this for a number of reasons, actually, but nevertheless. HOWEVER! I do plan on writing various pre-quel entries ** **including** ** her(whether they be one-shots or flashbacks, idk yet). Either way, I hope this chapter is enough to last until my next update! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Together Again

**Hello all! Welcome back. So, I've been debating on whether or not to split this story into parts because I don't want it to morph into one of those stories that has, like, over 100 chapters. Not that I think it WOULD, but just as a precaution, you know? Plus, I made 3 different covers, so it would be cool to show those since I made them with the different settings and themes of this story in mind. Yes, I'm still sad I killed Siké...I was so close to making her a love interest for Zim, I kind of hinted at it in the last chapter, but for some reason it didn't feel as natural as the one I originally planned. Hopefully it goes well when I actually decide to introduce them.**

* * *

"Whoa!"

Dib barely had enough time to jump out of the way as the ship made impact. He braced against the side of the house, next to his sister with Gir still planted obliviously on the front stoop. He watched as the craft finally hit, wincing at the screeching of metal. It left a trail of crumbled asphalt in its wake as it skidded towards them, the engine that had been on fire now smothered and smoking. It broke through the wooden fence like tinfoil, simultaneously taking out one of the lawn gnomes, before it lost momentum. With one final lurch forward, the ship dropped and settled heavily into the deep crater it had made.

Everything was silent. Dib had long given up on being surprised when no one came out to investigate, knowing full well that they'd just chalk it all up to something stupid. What a shame.

_*bang!*_

He jolted, catching the scarce glimpse of Gaz doing the same beside him. That had come from inside...there really _was_ a pilot!

_*baNG!*_

The door to the pod pushed outwards before getting stuck on itself. Gaz flexed her hands, knuckles cracking loudly as she crouched in preparation while Dib turned to the SIR unit at the door, trigger words on his tongue. However, to his surprise, the robot was already far ahead into his defensive settings. Various weapons outed and aimed, his tiny body stood tense and his dark crimson eyes were narrowed with focus. Biting his lip, Dib anxiously pushed up his glasses and assumed a flimsy fighting position, trying to rid himself of the gory mental images that raced through his mind.

The third hit proved to be the last as the door abruptly shot open, crashing into its own barriers from the force. Dark smoke billowed out of the cabin and a furious shout could be heard. Adrenaline shot through his veins as his eyes caught movement. The figure stumbled onto the mangled platform, only to trip on a piece of jutting metal. A yelp made it passed his lips as he was propelled into view, catching himself against he side of the pod and, all at once, the world stopped turning.

Zim both gasped for air and suffocated on it, fighting to keep himself upright. His vision swam, but he was far too angry to let himself pass out now. He was determined to get a few choice words in first! Growling, he had to refocus his eyes a couple of times before he finally caught sight of the two teens. They were already staring at him, shock spread across their faces almost comically. They'd gotten taller, he noted...Dib still had that silly scythe, but his glasses were different. Still round, but they took up less of his face. Gaz had grown her hair passed her shoulders, her loose bangs framing her more angular features rather nicely. His fury quickly died out, his body going slack.

Dib dropped his jaw, whether it was to gasp or speak he didn't know. Unconsciously, his grip released and he allowed his hand to fall to his sides. No way...there was _no way_...! He shot a look at his sister, hoping for some kind of..._something_, but she didn't acknowledge him. Bright fuchsia eyes stared through him, an emotion he couldn't place swimming in them. His long antennae were pinned to the back of his skull and despite nearly being as tall as him, he seemed small. That wasn't right...this couldn't be the little hell-raiser he'd known through his childhood! Zim was nothing short of a raging spitfire; fierce and determined and dripping with endless enthusiasm and passion for everything he stood for! The person in front of him now...displayed none of that energy. He opened his mouth again, willing himself speak, but nothing came out. The words caught in his throat and he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He searched those eyes, desperately and silently pleading for an answer. It came in the form of a subtle, almost nonexistent, nod and that was all it took for him. Tears flooded his vision.

Zim wasn't far behind, the sight causing his own eyes to water. He started forward, newfound energy fueling him as he met Dib halfway. The teen's body hit him hard, arms immediately encircling and crushing him in a tight embrace. His own grip was lighter and he felt himself lift off the ground as Dib spun them, his laughter almost manic. He caught a flash of purple when he was set down, finding Gaz standing before him and meeting her disbelieving gaze. He didn't get a chance to say anything before she flung her arms around his neck, effectively hiding her face from view. After a few beats, she released him, a smile tugging at her lips as she tried to maintain composure. He took another look at each of them before turning his attention toward the house and, more importantly, the small robot that regarded him with wide, shocked eyes. Zim tried not to look too nervous as he drew closer, settling down quietly on his knees a few paces away. Gir's cyan gaze followed his every move, but he had yet to make any of his own. The SIR stood stiffly, almost fearfully, as he considered his former master. The Irken already knew that he was being studied, his antennae picking up the faint beeps and clicks of the inner workings in the robot's head. After a moment, self-consciousness began trickling over him and the terrifying thought that Gir might not even remember him dominated his thoughts...

It was realistic possibility. His servant had such a limited attention span...he could forget vast amounts of information with the flip of a coin. He hasn't been around in so long...and he looked so different now! But the thought of having been replaced in _his_ SIR's life...he tried not to let the hurt and jealousy overwhelm him...he had no right to blame any of them. It was his fault- _Miyuki's_ fault!

His features tightened and he felt the burn of emotion behind his eyes as he gently held his arms out.

"...Gir?" his voice cracked.

At the sound of his voice, a hint of recognition ran across the unit's features and his eyes seemed to glow brighter as he slowly connected the dots. Suddenly, his face contorted into pain and he let out a string of dramatic cries. His arms shot out, stretching unnaturally far as he wove them tightly around the alien and used the tension to propel himself forward. Zim grunted as the air was knocked out of him and he did his best to hug the robot that was currently nuzzling at him. The front of his gown was soaked in a matter of seconds, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"I can't believe this..." he heard from behind him.

The shock had since worn off and Dib was now pacing in small circles, his hand clutching at his head as he struggled to organize his concerns.

"How did- when- why- oh _man_! It was you! And I- and you...! Ugh, I'm gonna pass out." he said shakily.

Gaz held up a hand, "That can wait until _after_ we get an explanation. _Right_, Zim?"

So, she maintained her status as the most intimidating of the group, huh? At least something had stayed the same, he supposed.

He nodded, "Right...but first," he looked down at himself, "I really need to get out of this dress."

* * *

**Welcome to the end of chapter 6, everybody! I can't quite decide if it's what I originally envisioned, but it's as close as it could be. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Political Moves

**Good day, readers! I'm writing this from my laptop today since my PSU problems have now evolved into hard drive problems, so please excuse any ** **misspellings** ** as I adapt to the new keyboard. Also! Thank you so much to everyone who went to support FistApology over on DA, it meant a lot and they've even posted their first concept piece. Ugh it's so beautiful, I'll end up going on a rant if I don't shut up now! **

**Link: [Concept Work 1](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology/art/Dearly-Beloved-E-S-Concept-Work-1-813245961)**

* * *

Zim avoided Gaz's eyes like the plague.

The group was sat silently at his kitchen table. His old clothes scratched at his skin and they felt tight in some areas...still, they had given him a semblance of comfort and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt satisfaction when he tossed his gown into the incinerator. Of course, while Gaz and Dib had waited patiently for him, Gir hadn't left his side for a second. The robot was now positioned firmly in his lap, still snuggling up against him, yet underneath it all his grip was almost bone-breakingly tight. He didn't have the heart to push him away just yet, so he put practice into effect and endured.

Dib was pitched forward in his chair, glasses on the table and his head in his hands as he internally processed what was happening. Gaz, on the other hand, had yet to stop staring at him. She was quiet awe at how drastically different he was...he'd grown, though he was still slightly shorter than her. The antennae on his head were longer and they now had a pointed ridge at their tips. His complexion had paled some, a sickly grey undertone to it. His hands were bare...but also talon-less. She worked her jaw, unsure how to take how unnatural it looked on him. Taking from Dib's research on Irkens, she knew how tough their claws were designed to be. You couldn't just shorten them the way humans did with their own nails. Judging by how irritated the skin looked, cutting them had been no easy feat. They could worry about that later, however, right now she the only thing she was concerned with were answers. Whatever happiness she may have felt before seemed to be long gone and Zim could note a certain level of accusation in the way she looked at him. He tried his best to make himself small, the realization of just how unlike himself it was hitting him painfully. Or maybe it was like himself now...? He tried to remember how he was before his marriage, how he should be acting right now, what kind of front he should be putting up. He didn't know if the memories he recalled were skewed or if he'd really been so...inadmissible. Either way, none of his tactics to placate her seemed to work and he found himself simply studying the edge of the table. His eyes followed the patterns of the grooves and the layers of every chipped corner until-

"Well?" a voice said, roughly.

He realized a second too late that he'd jumped. Gaz seemed put off by it as well, but thankfully chose not to mention it.

"Are you gonna spill or what?" she continued. Dib appeared to be at full attention now, picking up his glasses and sliding them onto his face.

Zim fidgeted, "Uh...where should I...?"

"The beginning would be nice." Gaz hissed before Dib cut in.

"What we mean is...you've been gone almost five years and now you're...back? It's time to tell us the whole story, Zim."

The Irken juggled his focus between them, one pleading and the other simmering. Even Gir had stopped long enough to meet his eyes.

His expression tightened with his conflicting emotions and he sighed, "Okay, okay! You're right, it's just...kind of a lot to take in...and you have to save your questions until after I'm done!"

They nodded.

"Okay...I guess I should start from the _beginning_ of the beginning. A long time ago, farther than any Earth lifespan, Irk was on the brink of war. Nothing new, but this time was different..."

* * *

_Tallest Miyuki walked briskly through the hall, two guards at her back. She was silent and her face was serene, but there was a fierce storm brewing. She held her head up and strode at her full height, making a point to ignore the Noxan royal guards posted along her path. The glares of disgust that were sent her way were oh so subtle. She clenched her jaw in agitation._

_How could Spork do this? There was a reason there were two of them! If he weren't so incompetent, she would have forced him to be here instead._

_She came to a halt before a set of large doors, her servants scurrying around her to push them open. They saluted robotically as she passed, but said nothing. Not surprisingly, there were four more foreign guards inside and, on the far end of the room, King Enohen of Noxisis._

_She held up a dismissing hand, "Alori,Taf..." they stiffened, "please wait out in the hall."_

_The two fell slack in confusion. Exchanging a look, one uttered, "...M-My Tallest?"_

_"We won't be here long. The hall, please."_

_They didn't waste any more time as they quickly saluted her back, turned, and made for the hall. The King watched her lazily, considering her actions, before flicking his hand widely and sending out his own. Miyuki felt her antennae twitch as the doors were shut loudly behind her, the sound echoing a low rumble._

_"Ahh, Tallest Miyuki," Enohen announced, standing from his seat._

_She stood firm as he approached her, a glint of disdain in her eyes. By the proximity in which he stopped, she could immediately tell that he was trying to assert himself over her. Luckily, her stature made it difficult and she looked him straight in the eye as he shook her hand lightly. She resisted the urge to smirk._

_"Please..." he gestured over to a set of chairs in front of a large window._

_She followed him and he waited for her to be seated before settling down himself. Their position overlooked a good part of his kingdom and she could see the bustling of the city below. On the outskirts lay a dense overgrowth of forest and, even further, an expanse of red water. She trailed the sea with her gaze until it merged into a lavender sky, the planet's white sun shimmering over the rippling surface. In some respect, she wished she had been alive to see the organic life that had once been present on Irk. She wondered if it had been just as beautiful before they had depleted it dry. She snorted lightly; to the untrained eye, all of this beauty could easily mask the horrors within. With a planet this well maintained and plentiful, it was a shame that it was ruled by such a tyrant._

_"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" he asked_

_She cleared her throat, "I'm here on behalf of my people's infringement on our agreement and to formally apologize for my co-Tallest's choice of action."_

_He hummed in acknowledgement, "...and where is your partner? Should he not be here to answer for himself?"_

_"I've volunteered to come in his place. He is...unwell at this moment, your Majesty."_

_"'Unwell'," he echoed, "He orders the invasion of a Noxan controlled planet and now he's suddenly 'unwell' when it comes time to face the consequences."_

_"I apologize for the inconvenience. I've since seen to it that all Irken outposts have been withdrawn from the planet."_

_"Of course they have," he waved "unfortunately, that doesn't mend the fact that our treaty has been broken by your kind."_

_She squinted, folding her hands tightly in her lap, "With all due respect, the planet was unmarked on our star-maps. It was a grave mista-"_

_"Your partner knew full well that Alel 5 sat in our territory! It may not have been colonized yet, but it matters not! You see, I now have reason to believe that the Irken Empire is spiraling out of reasonable control."_

_A calming breath, despite the pounding in her chest, "The planet will be marked and the territorial line will be reestablished among Tallest Spork's ranks, as well as my own. I, once again, apologize."_

_The King paused, studying her, before speaking in a more calculated tone._

_"You are aware, Tallest Miyuki, that the event of war between our species would be most critical to your side?"_

_"I...am aware."_

_"Hm...then what do you plan to do in order to prevent it? I doubt that you or your partner would be appreciative to go down in your people's history as the 'Tallests that almost caused the extinction of Irken kind', mm?"_

_She tilted her head, anger rising, "I attempt to appeal to your reasonability and compassion, you Lordship."_

_He laughed before standing and walking over to the window, "Neither of our societies are run on 'compassion', your Tallness. This little blunder has left me in need of extra...insurance."_

_His reflection stared at her, "...What did you have in mind, your Majesty?"_

_Smirking, he said, "My people are heavily reliant on familial allegiance. There have been instances in the past where our planet has aligned with others through espousal..."_

_"I...I'm afraid I don't under-"_

_"My Queen is currently pregnant with my heir. A son. When my time to rule is passed onto him, he will need a partner of his own. So, my proposition is this; I will uphold our peace treaty only in the event that he is presented with this partner by the time he is crowned."_

_Miyuki sat shocked, unable to hide the horror on her face, "B-but...what of future heirs? We are born sterile..."_

_He turned to regard her, "Oh, I know of you Irkens...and I know that you are no strangers to genetic altering," he smiled sweetly, "I'm confident that you will find a solution. Now, do we have ourselves an agreement?"_

_He offered her a hand, but she didn't take it right away. She was on her feet in a flash, racking her brain for any possible out, anything that would save her species without having to give one of them away!_

_"But...who could possibly fit such a standard?" she asked, shakily._

_He sent her a knowing look, "Surprise me."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It wasn't until after returning to her quarters on Irk that Miyuki finally let loose. She had ignored Spork's questioning, one look of her burning fury effectively silencing him. She left her two guards in the dust as she retreated to the bowels of the ship, requesting only the presence of her personal assistant._

_She was a relatively young servant. Average height, though just short enough to have her usefulness limited. Her curled antennae were flatted against her head and she rocked nervously on her feet as she watched her Tallest pace about, muttering curses and criticisms. It didn't last long, however, and soon the leader stood stiffly in the middle of the room. One hand rested over her mouth while the other was hugged against her middle. She stared far off._

_"A marriage..." she spoke softly, "He wants marriage..."_

_"My Tallest?"_

_Suddenly, Miyuki straightened. Her arms feel to her side and she stood there quietly as she ran over her final decision in her head._

_"Io," she said, darkly, "please accompany me to the smeetery"_

_They were silent as they made their way down, Miyuki making sure to dismiss any lingering workers. Working passed various experiments and technological prototypes, the pair slipped into a deeper section. It was mostly unused now that the main smeetery had been moved to the upper levels. The power draw had always been so difficult to sustain down here, combined with the sheer capacity of fresh soldiers that were needed on the daily, the lower levels dolled out more incompatible smeets than any other. It was all outdated tech; they didn't even use vertical canisters anymore! It was a wasteland to most, but to her it held a very unique treasure._

_She stopped at the far canister, gently uncovering it as green light settled onto her face. A familiar warmth filled her chest and she smiled lovingly as she caught sight of the small body floating in the tube. It had certainly grown since she'd last been here...almost ready to be hatched, even. She just hoped its pak was ready by then..._

_"It's a tad small for its age range, but otherwise it looks healthy, My Tallest. It should be emerging soon." Io's high-pitched voice cut in._

_She frowned, "All the more reason to have a pak ready."_

_"Quite right, Ma'am. Its base functions are complete, however, I'll need your input regarding configuration."_

_The Smaller began to make her way over to a work bench where a small pak lay. She would be lying if she said she wasn't proud of her work. Paks were incredibly intricate pieces of technology, perhaps the greatest in all of Irken kind! And she'd been able to use her scientific knowledge to make one from scratch. It had taken weeks and it was nerve-wracking work, but her purpose was to please her Tallest and right now...her Tallest wanted a smeet. Not just through title, but through blood. She was fascinated by the concept of "motherhood" that she had witnessed in other species'. She wanted to experience it for herself._

_It was no secret that Tallests were prohibited to donating to smeeteries. The Control Brains had argued that it would put an unfair advantage into the system...reasoned that cloning from a Tallest would result in ruling passed one's lifetime should the universe decide that the smeet grow to the level of their predecessor. The Smaller silently prayed that the smeet wouldn't grow passed average height..._

_When she arrived at her work station, she realized that she was alone. Turning, she saw that Miyuki was still entranced by the canister and the life within it._

_"...My Tallest? Are you alright?" she called._

_"Yes, yes, I just...can't believe this is really happening."_

_Io shifted her eyes between her leader and the tube. She didn't feel the same sentiment and seeing it displayed so openly, by a Tallest no less, confused her...but she tried her best to be supportive anyway as she offered a distant reply._

_"It's quite beautiful."_

_Miyuki smiled, a certain sadness washing over her features as she thought again to her decision._

_"Yes," she whispered, "he is."_

* * *

***Ugly moaning* oh my gooooood, I'm so tired after this chapter! It's pretty late where I am, but know that I stayed up to finish this because I love you all! Also, I feel the need to clarify events since I always call out flashback scenes when I see them. I wanted to try my hand at merging the ** **explanation** ** into flashback AND THEN turn it into a separate narrative. I think I did alright for part 1. I wanted to tie in Miyuki's perspective juuuust a little bit so that we get SOME characterization for her. Anyway, I'm going for my long rest now. Thank you all for reading, see you next time!**


	8. Of Joy and Bitterness

**Greetings! Thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoyed my last addition to the Angst Train. I figured Miyuki having to give away a smeet that she had already made for _herself _was perfect fuel to keep us going!**

* * *

"...The treaty was nearing its expiration. The Control Brains summoned me to canvass the situation, make sure I was ready to deliver on what Miyuki had promised and...well, you know the rest from there."

Zim tried not to shrink too low as he took in the shocked expressions of his companions. The teens sat straight in their chairs, mouths hung open and a horrified glint in their eyes. Gir seemed to be the only one who was unfazed, having lost interest somewhere in the middle of his story. It was near dark by now and the overhead light shown brightly above them. The robot now occupied himself with the shifting shadows he created against the tabletop.

Eyes shifting awkwardly, the Irken cleared his throat, "Guys?"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Dib spoke first, his voice soft with disbelief.

"Uh...?"

"You left," he paused, "for years...to be married to some war-mongering space gator...for _them_?! You better tell me this is some sort of sick joke because I swear-!"

"You've already made this argument." Zim interrupted.

"And I'll make it again because _somehow_ it's worse now! They cast you out, sent you to rot on some far off planet with no intention of ever dealing with you again. You didn't owe them anything!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

The boy threw his hands up, "Oh, I dunno, Zim...maybe give them a taste of their own medicine and let them deal with their mistakes on their own?"

The alien bristled, eyes slitting in hostility, "And then what? Live with the knowledge that my people went into a war that I could have prevented? Live with the reminder that I aided in the decimation of my culture? You would do the same thing for Earth!"

With that, Dib was on his feet in an instant, his palms slamming flat on the table as he shouted, "No, I wouldn't! I would never allow myself to become some PAWN in someone else's game! This wasn't your fight and you know _damn well_ that the _only_ reason they bothered to get in touch with you at all was because you suddenly became of _use_ to them!"

"Dib." Gaz said, but her brother couldn't be stopped.

He started pacing, not noticing the rising glassiness in the Irken's eyes as he continued to yell, "I mean, honestly! I thought we- _you_ were over this! You aren't part of their system anymore, yet they still have you at their beck and call. You solidified that fact! Why is that, Zim? After all that time of learning how to deal with living on Earth, we still weren't enough? 'Oh, but they needed me, Dib!' well, what about all the times you needed them, huh? Where were they? Off screwing everything around them because they knew they had you to fix it!"

"Dib!" something closed around his wrist.

"What!" he turned blindly toward the sound, his mind a flurry.

He was met with Gaz, her hand resting firmly on his arm and her face unreadable...but _he_ could read it. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her mouth was set in such a thin line that he almost couldn't see her dark lipstick. Her eyes told him all he needed to know, however. Though darkened by the cover of her thick bangs, they flared brightly with emotion- with _warning._ She shook her head slowly and the whirring in his brain finally synced. The fire in his stomach cooled to ice in sudden shame.

Deflating back into his chair, he ears picked up on something peculiar; silence. He'd expected his friend to be quietly fuming. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, ready to use whatever sharp response he'd come up with and shut him down just as fast. Claim he'd won and force another subject into the conversation. He was so good at deflecting, at bearing his personality down in the face of adversity.

But...

The person sitting across from him did none of those things. The alien sat low and hunched, his head bowed and his eyes dull. Whatever fight that had been there to fuel his argument was long gone, faded into subtle submission as he retreated into himself. Away from the conflict. He was deathly still, one of his thin hands crushing the other as he held them in his lap. Zim didn't know where he'd stopped in his tirade- he'd stopped listening the moment Dib pushed up from his seat- lost focus when he stood over him with such intense anger. His antennae quivered from the strong vibrations the boy's yelling produced. So, he did what he'd trained himself to do so well, what his instincts practically screamed at him, and yielded. He willed himself to stay alert, his mind rattling as he refused his usual process to disconnect.

Gaz took the opportunity to take over, "Zim..." he shifted in acknowledgement, "You said before that this whole this was to prevent a war between these guys..."

He nodded.

Leaning her arms on the table, she asked, "Then what are you doing here?"

It sounded cold even to her. As though neither of them were happy to have him back with them and she knew straight away that was how he was going to take it. He couldn't exactly blame her for being so critical, he'd just gone on a whole spiel about responsibility while simultaneously looking as though he'd abandoned it...but-

"The arrangement," he spoke, a small quake in his tone, "was...compromised. Based on the conditions stated in the formal agreement, I was within my right to leave."

That seemed to satisfy her and she let out a thoughtful hum. They sat quietly after that, none of them really knowing what to follow-up with. Everything seemed so trivial in its shadow...

A series of low buzzes broke through the air and Gaz slid her cell phone out from her pocket, eyeing it lazily. Quirking her mouth, she stood up and stretched. The boys stared at her in confusion and expectation.

"That was dad," she announced, looking at her brother, "He said dinner was ready. We better hurry before Clembrane drowns it in pudding."

Dib watched her dumbly before exchanging a look with Zim. His hesitance told her he was juggling for some sort of excuse to stay, but she'd be damned if that was going to happen. They needed to talk. She didn't spare another glance at Zim, and a slightly kinder part of her felt guilty for being so ready to go. It felt wrong to leave him here by himself. Her stupid brother clearly felt the same, but their emotions were running far too high to be productive right now...she'd seen enough tonight to know that they'd only cause more damage. He needed them, that much was obvious to her, but things were different- he was different. There was something lying dormant beneath it all, something had happened and as much as it hurt her pride to admit, she didn't know how to help him. The best thing she could offer at this very moment was space, and even that was in abundance for them. They needed to get themselves in order, figure out where this was going to take them...but she was no quitter.

"You...still have the clone?" she heard Zim utter behind her.

She turned, "Of course. We're kind of stuck with him, honestly. Had to clean out the shed for him and everything. Now, come _on_, Dib."

After one last pitiful exchange between the boys, Dib gingerly rose from his seat. He pushed in both his and her chairs and followed her to the door. Zim was close behind, feeling out of place sitting alone at his kitchen table, and made to close the door behind them when a hand loudly struck the outside, effectively stopping it.

"Hold on," Gaz growled, "Don't think for a second that you're off the hook. You aren't getting rid of us that easy."

"Wha-"

"We're coming back tomorrow. _Be_ _here_."

He regarded her for a second, trying not to seem too outwardly relieved, "I...okay."

Turning on her heel, she marched down the walkway, grabbing her brother roughly by the arm and dragging him with her. Zim smirked, closing the door against Dib's fading protests. Gir had since made himself comfortable on the couch, enamored by some sort of hyperactive children's show. At least _that_ much was still the same. He sighed and moved to join him, sitting on the far corner and allowing the robot to crawl over and rest against his chest. The Irken took what little comfort there was in it, but couldn't shake the emptiness.

* * *

**Oh wow, this chapter was not what I was anticipating when I first started. You guys have no idea how many rewrites I did! Either way, I just thought I'd get something out for you all. Thank you for reading!**


	9. The Night Crept On

**Hello, readers! Welcome back. I have to say, our last chapter was a bit weak for me. It's so difficult writing for events that happen after big revelations because...you don't usually see that in movies or books. They use time skips and I know you guys would _not_ be happy if I did that- hell, I wouldn't even be happy if I did that! But, we're out of that awkward territory now and I hope this installment makes up for what the last lacked. Onward!**

* * *

Dib and Gaz walked in silence down the road. The only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of their shoes against the pavement and the occasional passing car. Though their house was a few blocks away, they all technically lived in the same neighborhood. Dib was grateful for that; it saved him a lot of time not having to look for outside transportation. He spared a quick glance over to his sister, taking in her pinched expression. That, in itself, was nothing new, however the thoughtfulness beneath it left him wondering.

"Was that really dad calling us for dinner?" he asked.

"Dib, if there's one thing you should know by now, it's that I don't lie when it comes to food."

"Then what's-"

"Something's wrong with him."

He paused, taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that, but...he supposed she was right. The Zim he knew would never have backed down from a fight and he sure as anything wouldn't be caught dead being spoken down to. Yet tonight he'd folded like paper in the rain. Sure, he'd gotten off to a good start- a little flimsy for his reputation- but even that had sounded wrong. They had an almost pleading undertone, as though he didn't know the answers to the questions he was being asked. Like he was unsure of himself, of his own reasoning- looking for someone to overshadow his voice so that he didn't have to deal with the attention.

He offered a mumbled response, "Yeah...I know. Maybe it's just jet-lag?"

"Irkens don't sleep, Dib."

"I know that," he made a frustrated sound, "...what are we gonna do?"

She scoffed, "What do we always do? We fix it."

"Well...yeah, but..." he trailed off, shrugging uncomfortably.

"Do me a favor and stop being so useless, alright? We aren't going to get anywhere if you're just going to pick a fight every time you see him. Funny how you were ragging on Zim for being a one trick pony while _also_ beating a dead horse. We _get it_, Dib. The best thing is to move on so we can deal with our _new_ problems."

Dib felt his face heat up, a new wave a guilt creeping up on him. How could he have just let himself go like that? Stupid...Zim probably hated him now...

"Sorry..."

She side-eyed him, "Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one you were yelling at. As evidenced by you still being alive."

"Ah, geez...What am I going to do _now_? Our first meeting and I screwed it up!"

"Yeah, you kind of did," she chuckled, "but I'm pretty sure he's come to expect that from you by now. If you really wanna waste time on clearing your karma, though, maybe you should buy him some new plants since you let the old ones die."

"I didn't 'let them die', they're just out of season!"

"I'm telling you right now that orchid is dead!"

Their laughter echoed through the streets, the sound causing a few nearby dogs to start barking before it died out. Their home slowly came into view.

Gaz was the first to break the quiet, "Look, Zim's a tough cookie, but he's also a mess on his own. He's going to need us for...whatever all this is. No one's saying we have to rush it, we just need to get back into the swing of things. I can't believe I'm saying it, but we have to UN-normalize ourselves."

They stopped at the front door as Dib considered her words. Sighing, he offered her a small smile and said, "It's not like we were really any good at it anyway."

They went inside and the night crept on.

* * *

In the darkness of the house, Zim lie restless.

He'd moved from his position, coming to lie on his back with his head resting against the arm of his couch. Gir was long gone, curled up on his stomach and dead to the world as loud snores fell passed his lips. Dull beams of moonlight flooded in from the kitchen window, reflecting off of the floor just enough for his eyes to make out the basic shapes around him. The cool light left him feeling...comfortable, though another part of him was anxious at how early it was. He didn't have to look at the clock to know his region was just peaking through the early morning hours. He knew he was going to be tired tomor-today and he tried to tune in to that small part of his nature that didn't _need_ sleep. On Noxisis, he'd gotten into the habit by mistake. Being confined to his room during the night, it wasn't long before he exhausted his entertainment outlets. He'd read all the books, done enough stargazing and idle watching to _paint_ it from memory, drew, daydreamed...sleep was inevitable, really.

He recalled certain instances when he'd shared hushed conversation with Siké. The door was always locked between them and he would just sit, pressed against it as they giggled and regaled stories. Sometimes they were real, sometimes they went back and forth for hours ad-libbing mesmerizing fantasies. He frowned...no doubt she was dead, imprisoned at the very least. It made him even more regretful that she'd chosen to stay behind. She would have moved heaven and earth for him, but even at his direct order she wouldn't go. Pity...she'd rather liked the idea of Earth.

Earth.

He was really here. He'd really done it, hadn't he? This wasn't some sort of sick reality he'd fooled himself into believing? He'd really done it...if only it could last. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his husband was aware of his absence. He could only hope that his precautions were enough to divert him until he could make a decision...until _they_ could make a decision. He couldn't afford to leave Dib and Gaz out of it again. He supposed it was selfish of him to think of their friendship over their safety, but he knew they would too. If he knew them, and he did, there was no way they'd let him leave again without a fight. That was one thing he admired about them.

He'd be lying if he said he knew where they stood now. They had every right to be furious with him and he was more than willing to take it. He mulled over the words Dib had spat at him earlier that night...

_"...this wasn't your fight!"_

He was wrong. Or was he...right? It had been his fight from the moment he'd been hatched...hadn't it?

_"I would never allow myself to become some PAWN..!"_

Was he a pawn? Is that why it...stung so harshly to hear? He'd gone along with the arrangement for the good of his civilization, but...had he ever really had a choice? Was this his whole...purpose?

Of course, the only person who could truly answer these questions was dead. Swallowed up by his blob experiment all those decades ago...the news of his connection to Miyuki was still surprisingly fresh to him. He'd spent many a night reflecting on all of his interactions with her and...how coldly she'd treated him through them all. She seemed to actively avoid him, offering only what was expected of her in formal events. The most notable instance being before his encoding as a scientist, when he'd been qualified as a service drone for the Tallest. It was the best of a pitiful position...an honor to serve Irk's finest, but a mere servant nonetheless. Miyuki had seemed almost stunned to see him among the candidates and had made a point of turning him away before even examining his adequacy. He'd been a laughing stock later in his ranks...

Two thoughts ran through his mind. One being that it made sense...of course she couldn't have risked being seen treating him differently. Cloning was forbidden among Tallests- if anyone found out, it would be mean their deactivation!

But...

But she _had_ treated him differently- _worse_. She inadvertently singled him out through her attempts to keep him in the background, turned him away and offered as little as she could to him. Maybe she wasn't trying to protect them...maybe she _had_ truly hated him. Created him for the sole purpose of being one more notch, one more superficial jewel in the crown of Noxisis. Felt nothing for the fact that she created him from her own blood...more than happy to use him as an easy out. A quick fix, a band-aid on the wound-

A pawn.

He hated to consider what she'd think of him now.

* * *

**Here, have more angst! I plan on making the next chapter aaaaaaall about our villain, so...there's that. Not a lot happened in this one, but I figured I should probably get something out since I have no idea when the next will be available. Thank you for reading! See you all next time!**


	10. Send the Blood Hounds

**Hello, hello! Welcome back to chapter 10. I honestly can't believe we're already on chapter 10; it seems like we just started! This chapter will be delving back into politics, somewhat, so be warned.**

* * *

Tension was high in the royal hall of Noxisis, fear palpable as the king paced in agitation. He was quiet in his strides, but the guards present felt no comfort. A deadly fury lay just below the surface, waiting for even the smallest provocation in order to be justified. Many guards and servants had been swiftly punished for failing to read the signs, their attempts at appeasement proving to be their downfall. No one would dare say it out loud, but their king was a loose cannon with an itchy trigger. Prone to drastic mood shifts and lacking in basic kindness, it was so imperative that new recruits be trained as quickly as possible.

Luckily, all of the shifts currently in place were taken by more experienced individuals, including the one trying not to quake under his superior's gaze as he stood before him.

"How can there be _nothing_?!"

"M-my apologies, Your Highness," he spoke shakily, "but it appears that...tr-tracking on the ship was disabled."

"He had to have made a call, or a stop, or something!"

The king turned away from him in disgust, an angered yell filling the room. Suddenly, he stopped and the tension of his body was gone as he stood thoughtfully. Without turning back around, he lifted a hand.

"Very well. I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way then...you're dismissed- return to your regular duties."

He didn't bother to see his salute and departure, moving purposefully toward his throne. He dropped into it, more than content to take up its entire space as he slouched and rested his head against his fist.

He was glad his father wasn't here to witness this...it was an embarrassment! The nerve, the disrespect! Given, his consort was never truly compliant with him, but this was completely unheard of! It was no problem of his if the Irken never accepted his role; he was his regardless. To be undermined so blatantly...

In hindsight, he really should have suspected something was amiss; his spouse had been substantially less troublesome the last few months. He'd come closer to being the partner he so rightfully deserved from the start; less argumentative, less inclined to mingle with their servants or even the commoners on their rare ventures into the city...not quite subservient, but also not strong enough to stand on his own. He figured out a long time ago that Zim would never be perfect, but he almost liked that about him. He was fierce and defiant and, on top of that, undeniably beautiful. His nature was so outside of the norm in his culture that it excited him. He liked the challenge that came with being married to him, but not quite as much as he liked being the one to put him in his place.

It was a shame, really. He had no doubt that any children they produced would be fine examples to their cause. That was why he'd been ecstatic to find Zim had fallen pregnant the first time. It hadn't been long after their wedding that he'd begun looking a tad worse for wear, even collapsing during one of their official banquets. What awful timing...how humiliating! One visit from their resident medical technician had proved him to be expecting. Of course, the Irken was less than pleased with the announcement. Near hysterics, even! At the time, he'd been unaware at how fickle his spouse's biology was...neither of his pregnancies had seen past a quarter of the general gestation time. Useless...

"Itlum," he muttered to his servant.

She straightened, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Contact Irk."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

After a few seconds and various beeps from her data pad, a holographic platform appeared. As they waited for the connection, she bowed her head and held the device out to him on open palms. He balanced it half-heartedly on the tips of his fingers, not bothering to remove the annoyed look on his face. The screen flickered before the Control Brains came into view.

"King Iserai," the largest one bellowed, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"It's hardly a pleasure. I'm calling to inquire about my consort."

A pause, a beep.

"Irken Zim, yes...is something the matter?"

Iserai hummed, "Nothing major...well, except for the fact that he's suddenly disappeared. I was actually hoping he'd have fled to Irk, but I suppose not..."

"'Disappeared'?" another, a female, shot in.

"Yes, as in he's _nowhere to be_ _found_." he growled, pointed teeth gleaming.

"Surely, there's been some mistake-"

"No mistake. He gone as is one of my ships- connect the dots, won't you? In any case, and as unfortunate as it is, the treaty has been broken and I have no choice but to go to war with your planet. Consider this my formal declaration."

The Control Brains seemed taken aback by this and he was sure that if they had faces, they would be hilarious. The middle one chimed in once more.

"Now hold on-"

"The time for that is over, I'm afraid. These past weeks I've given him enough time to return on his own and I've exhausted my resources. It would also be the case that I'm fresh out of witnesses. I'm sure you understand!"

"Your Highness, with do respect, the Irken Empire has a farther reach between the galaxies than Noxisis. Perhaps, if he were to be returned...?"

"I would rescind my declaration? Perhaps...however, I'm hardly a patient man."

"A bounty will be set at once. Rest assured, he will be found."

He smirked, "Just so long as he's brought back _safely. _I, meaning you, would hate for something to befall him."

"Of...course. He shall be returned to you alive and well."

"Excellent! Very well, Control Brains, I will hold my declaration for 12 cycles. 12_. _See to it that he's returned by that time, after all..." he smiled, "it _is_ in your best interest."

He didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

* * *

"That will be 80 monies, please."

"Ouch," Tak exclaimed "A bit steep, but I suppose..."

She stood still as the tender scanned her bio-chip. After a moment, the girl's face tightened.

"I'm sorry, but it seems you've been declined."

"What!? That can't be, I could have sworn I-"

"Please move along, miss. I'm afraid you're holding up the line."

With a quick glance behind, Tak noted several annoyed expressions pointed her way. She growled, mumbling under her breath as she walked away from the stand. It wasn't a far trek back to her ship. She could already see Mimi looking at her from the window. It didn't have the same kick or style as her old ship, but she couldn't say she was unhappy with it. One good thing that had come out of her assignment on planet Dirt was the spare parts she'd had unlimited access to, but this...well, she'd just bought it off some peddler after her escape pod ran out of fuel. Whatever monies she made doing side jobs usually went toward its improvement...which reminded her-

"What?!" she exclaimed.

No wonder she couldn't pay for anything; there wasn't a single cent left! She was sure she had at least _something _to get by until her next job...guess she'd be working overtime tonight. Just as she was about to shut off her shuttle screen, a notification popped up with a loud *_bing!*_

"A bounty?" she muttered.

Her violet eyes skimmed over the details. A fugitive from Noxisis, huh? Poor sap. They were a bunch of hostiles, the lot of them. Very valuable, wanted alive, blah, blah, blah! She read over the small paragraph of text, her eyes eventually catching on the very generous reward amount and a...picture.

"You've _got_ to be kidding..."

The screen turned green as she quickly hit 'accept'.

* * *

**I honestly didn't expect to get another chapter our so soon, but I'll do anything for you guys. Plus, finding a way to finally ** **incorporate** ** Tak excited me to no end. As always, thank you so much for reading and I shall meet you all again in the next chapter!**


	11. Indecisive

**.**

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for joining me yet again! I apologize for the lack of updating, I've been slammed at work and the tiredness has left me feeling rather uninspired. Luckily, the support from everyone here and over at AO3 has me in good spirits! You guys truly are the MVP's!**

* * *

"Maybe...no- these things get huge!"

Gaz rolled her eyes at the voice, immediately figuring out who it belonged to. There, zipping this way and that through the store nursery, was her brother. She'd been happy to leave him there while she picked up what she needed, having thought that he'd be able to decide on a plant to bring back to Zim's that night...guess not. She hefted her grocery basket further up her arm, grumbling as she approached.

"Are you _still_ not done?"

He tore his eyes away from the small cactus he was studying, head snapping in her direction and exasperation clear in his voice, "You wouldn't believe how limited their stock is! Not everyone likes roses and daisies, you know!"

She scoffed, eyeing one of the displays, "Just get him another orchid. Look, they even have them in purple!"

"No way," he shook his head, "this is a new start- it has to be different. Besides, I don't even know if he likes orchids anymore."

Gaz rolled her eyes in annoyance as he continued scouring the shelves. She checked the time on her phone, ignoring the way some of the workers eyed them in passing. It may have been the only convenience store on their way home from school, but stealing any of this garbage from it was hardly worth the trouble. Still...she was not going to spend the rest of her Friday night in here. Marching up to the counter, she stared hard at the clerk. He looked to be around their age with a thin build, blemish-prone face, and typical teenage awkwardness to wrap it all up. He cowered as she strode up to the counter.

"You," she growled, "what kind of plants do you have in the back?"

His eyes flicked briefly to the stock room door before replying in a sheepish tone, "We...we're only allowed to sell what's out on the floor."

Suddenly, a hand shot out to grip the front of his uniform, the fabric wrinkling under Gaz's hand as she pulled him in close.

"Listen to me," she said between gritted teeth, "I've already spent _way_ too much time in this wretched off-brand limbo that you call a store and there are a million other things that I would rather be doing right now than standing here talking to you. All I want to do is get a plant, pay for my things, and _get on with my night_. So, let's try this again; _WHAT _do you _HAVE_ in the _BACK_?"

She abruptly released him, watching as he just barely caught himself from falling backward. He sputtered, carefully watching her before dropping to retrieve a thick folder from under the counter. Setting it down shakily, he nudged it in her direction before speaking.

"Th-this is all we have...well, technically we just got the shipment, so they haven't been put out yet, but-"

"Do you have any that _aren't_ already in arrangements?"

"Wait," Dib's voice suddenly rang out beside her, "what's that?"

The clerk twisted his head some in order to make out the picture, letting out a dismissive sound when he realized what it was.

"Oh, those are just Crocuses. We had them out for a little while, but they didn't do very well. Now they're just used for our spring sales."

"...You wouldn't happen to have any offhand, would you?"

"None that aren't in seed form. We don't grow out plants in-house."

Gaz suddenly cut in, "Doesn't matter, we'll take 'em. Purple."

The boy's face tightened, "I'll see what I can find..."

They watched as he disappeared into the back room, hearing various rummaging sounds.

"Finally," Gaz said, turning to face her brother, "they're coming out of your pocket, so stay here while I go get in line. I'll meet you at the entrance."

After a moment, the clerk returned with a small pack in his hand. He looked relieved to see just Dib waiting for him and he put on a smile before setting the seeds down on the counter.

"That will be...$2.87, please."

"Hmm...", Dib hummed thoughtfully, squinting and bringing a finger to his mouth, "could you throw that planter in, too, please?"

* * *

The evening was young. One by one, crickets began playing their nightly songs and the city began to settle from the events of the day. Tufts of sporadic clouds drifted across the sky, and the bright crescent moon gleamed just before the horizon.

"...And _then_ it turned out that they were in the simulation the whole time!"

"Wait, so the first reveal was just a fake-out?" Gaz asked, taking some of her attention away from her phone.

"Yes, ugh!" Dib shouted, inflamed, "It was such a cop-out."

His sister hummed, "Well, at least you didn't have to pay like all of those smucks who saw it in theatres."

His ranting continued as they broke passed the property line of Zim's house. Luckily, the spacecraft had already been removed, though the crater was very crudely filled in and bulging from excess dirt. They stopped on the front step.

"I paid with my sanity," he stated, pressing the doorbell, "Besides, school doesn't end for another few weeks; we shouldn't be having 'movie days' yet."

The door didn't open, so Gaz absentmindedly knocked while replying, "I can't believe you're complaining about _not_ having to do school work."

"It's not that," no answer- another knock, "all I'm saying is that grades slip quickly and I've worked hard for my- wait, what is it?"

He motioned to Gaz as she peered around in suspicion, observing the house closely. Hopping off the stoop, she cupped her hands to look through one of the windows. Nothing seemed out of place...but the lights were off. Anger flared in her stomach, plainly recalling the previous night when she'd told him to _be_ _here_.

"Maybe he's just in one of the labs?" Dib offered.

She didn't spare him a glance, "Isn't the system rigged up to the bell? Even if he was down there, he'd know we were here. You don't think...?"

Something clicked and the two teens slowly trailed their heads to look in the direction of the now absent ship. Que the panic.

Dib jiggled the doorknob furiously, becoming even more stressed to find it locked. Setting down his items, he flung himself toward the window on his own side. He pressed close to the glass, as if trying to phase through it.

"Zim!" he called. No answer.

"What are we going to do?" he turned to his sister frantically, "Where could he have gone?! He wouldn't just leave again without saying anything...would he?"

Gaz growled. She'd known Zim was a special kind of stupid, but this didn't make sense. After all the work he seemed to have put into coming back, he wouldn't just throw that away...it's only been a day! He knew they were coming...maybe they'd taken too long? Maybe he was still out of sync with Earth's rotational period. Or maybe...

The thought didn't have a chance to fully develop before she was in motion, shoving her bag roughly into her brother's chest.

"Hold this." she muttered, taking up a position in front of the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

She raised a leg, her boot matching up perfectly to the height of the knob, "What's it look like? I'm busti-"

"Guys?"

They froze as a new voice joined the mix. There, standing at the threshold of his fence, was Zim. He held a grocery bag in one arm, the other currently preoccupied with Gir's leash. He looked at them with a perplexed expression, taking in Dib's frenzied appearance through his lilac contacts. Gaz wasn't trying to hide anything either, it seemed- eyes blown wide in his direction with her foot raised and ready to kick in his front door. Just his luck...he'd waited all evening for them and they show up within the 30 minute window he was gone. Typical.

"What are you...nevermind," he said with the shake of his head, "Seems like I got back at just the right time!"

Repositioning the bag in his arms, he dug around in his pocket before pulling out a jingling set of keys. He decided it would be best not to mention the cost of a door replacement as he strode by, knowing how quickly it could be turned back on him. The very last thing he was thinking of partaking in tonight was a fight and...he supposed he _should_ have left a note. Or was he within his right not to? It was his house- he could do what he wanted! Yeah...now that _that _was established, all he had left was to shake the feeling that he was still in the wrong. He stubbornly ignored the burning of eyes at his back as he unlocked the mechanism, grateful that his fumbling didn't result in him dropping his keys.

"You know," the alien began, slipping inside to hold the door for his guests, "I didn't get the chance to express my gratitude over how well-maintained the base was. Haha, I half expected it to be in ruins!"

The room lit up as they entered, revealing various items strewn about and shoved up against the walls to save space. Gir wasted no time in stripping off his disguise, flinging it carelessly to the floor as he followed his master into the kitchen. Zim set the sack on the table and began taking out a variety of obscure boxed foods.

"...but, geez, you should have _seen_ the fridge! It was a total hotbed of bacteria!" he said, releasing a shudder, "Anyway...I haven't found my primary savings box yet, so the payoff is rather poor, but...?"

He indirectly put his shares on display for them, surveying their reactions. Before them sat a small array of _very _vague brands of ready-made meals, pasta, and crackers. Dib was instantly reminded of all the stories he'd heard from struggling college students who survived solely on instant noodles and caffeinated drinks. A pathetic sight, indeed, but he felt oddly moved that Zim had gone out of his way to _try_ and be a good host. Gaz, however, voiced the thoughts he refused.

"Well, you got one thing right; it _is_ poor," she smirked and took out her phone, "but kudos for the effort. Now, who wants pizza?"

"Wait, I don't know if I have that much left over..." Zim replied, worry seeping into his tone.

She waved in a 'shooing' motion back at him, turning away so she could give the person on the other end her full attention. Dib saw his opportunity then, watching as Zim leaned back against the table and nudged the box of crackers to a barely contained Gir. He rubbed the pot nervously, taking only slight comfort in the coolness of its surface. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all...what if it was too on-the-nose? The Irken didn't seem to have noticed what he had yet, maybe he should just return them and get that orchid like Gaz said...it was familiar that way and familiar meant safe. Then again...

He glanced over to the window sill, immediately catching sight of the various plants. Despite their organic differences, they all looked the same in death. Cast far into the shadows of the single overhead light. The teen felt his doubt diminish just as quickly as it had grown and he steeled, confidence powering his resolve as he headed for the most important hurdle.

"This is for you!" he said with an awkward, ungraceful loudness.

Zim was caught off guard when Dib suddenly appeared beside him, even more so when he shoved something cold and smooth into his hands. Looking down, he was met with a smile- literally. In his grasp lay a polished ceramic planter, fairly small with rippling grooves bordering the top. Two black dotted eyes and a softly arched mouth stared up at him from the stark white solidity.

"Thank you, it's a...pot of dirt." he said, careful not to tip it too far.

"No! Well, _yes_, but no," Dib jumped, quickly pulling out the package of seeds as well as a small booklet, "I got these, too! I figured _you'd_ want to be the one to plant them since...you always enjoyed that stuff more than me. They even threw in a care pamphlet, see?"

"I see..." Zim replied, studying the pack. What odd little bulbs! He'd never grown the patching type before, but if they really produced that deep a shade he was more than willing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Gaz's smooth voice broke through his thoughts, "Those'll look real nice once they start blooming. Now, c'mon, you weirdos! We have approximately 30 minutes to get the living room set to up _max_ Horror Movie Mania levels!"

Sleep wouldn't come for them until the early hours of the morning, and Zim felt no shame in allowing himself to indulge in the company. The flowers could wait, the cleaning could wait, his Pak could wait. They were on the right track, though wholly unaware of the danger creeping light-years closer.

* * *

**Oh my _GOD_, someone please tell me why this chapter is over 2,000 words! I've been working on and ** **revising** ** this chapter every night for the past few days and I'm honestly just happy it's finally finished. It was also a huge pain trying to find a flower to feature here. I didn't want it to be too weird or edgy, but I also wanted it to be somewhat unique. So, I ended up choosing the Dutch Crocus "Pickwick", for those of you who may want to take a look. Thank you, again, my lovely readers. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long.**

**Also, thank you to [FistApology](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology) for taking the time to create these wonderful concept works( [1](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology/art/E-S-Concept-art-2-816590348) & [2](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology/art/E-S-Concept-Art-2-pt-2-816849781)) for this chapter!**


	12. Talk in the Dark

**Hello again, dear audience! I apologize for the wait, I've been juggling on what I actually wanted to do with this chapter. I'm also VERY happy to announce that my good friend FistApology on DeviantART has uploaded more concept work from the last chapter! I love it and if you would like to see it, here's the link to work 1:**

** [E.S. Concept Work on Chapter 11](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology/art/E-S-Concept-art-2-816590348) **

* * *

It was morning. She could feel it. Too early to consider actually getting up, yet too late to reinstate herself into the subconscious depths she'd had previous. A twinge of irritation fluttered in her stomach and she felt around the dark for her phone, glad that she had the brain capacity to turn down the brightness beforehand as she looked at the time. She waited for her eyes to adjust, just barely able to make out the forms of Dib splayed out haphazardly over the far side of the couch and Gir snoring loudly on the other arm. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was a cat through how little she could make out. His lone form, however, made her notice one particular absence.

Sighing, she pushed herself out of the recliner- covered in a blanket because she knew _exactly_ what went on in this house- and stretched out her stiff limbs. The house was silent save for the chirping of a masterfully hidden cricket somewhere within the walls. It wasn't really all that surprising to her that the alien was already up; his body didn't technically _need_ sleep, though she was a little put off when she didn't find him in the kitchen either. She assumed he'd be fiddling around with planting the new flowers, but both the pot and packet sat just where'd he'd left them.

She hummed, walking heel-to-toe down the hall and eventually coming to a halt in front of the house's elevator. She didn't know why Zim felt it was necessary to have so many lab entrances, or at least so many inconvenient ones, but there was no way she was going to willingly flush herself down a toilet. At least the elevator had some dignity to it...leave it to him to put the most logical choice in the back. The overhead lights flickered to life with her movement and she lifted a hand, only to drop it again when she realized there wasn't even a button.

"Um," she whispered, "Elevator...open?"

She was startled by a _*ding* _and cringed at the hissing of the doors sliding open to reveal the platform waiting for her. The sounds echoed through the house and she felt an uncharacteristic sense urgency, as if everyone and their dog had just heard her. After a moment, the stillness didn't waver and for once she was thankful that her brother slept like a rock.

"Are you serious?" she said, seeing that the inside was severely lacking in button options as well, "Elevator...direct me to your master's location."

A beep, then silence.

She grumbled, "Please?"

She barely had the time to get out the last syllable before the platform dropped, sending her flat against the wall to keep her footing. A loud, metallic hum reverberated through the cabin as it descended, adding to the tension of the nearly dark cabin. No doubt from disuse, the teen gathered and she began to wonder if perhaps she should have just taken the trash can. Just as Gaz was running though the possibilities of surviving an elevator free fall, the pressure changed and another _*ding* _was heard. Pink assaulted her vision as she stepped out into another hallway, large curving cables running long the walls. A faint trumpeting sound could be heard rippling around her as she trekked down the corridor, the overhead ceiling lights seeming to guide her way. Gaz had only bothered to come down into the _actual_ base a handful of times, none of them really making an impact on her. Two instances were because she'd been dragged along by her brother or provoked by his incompetence, then by the time she was old enough to somewhat appreciate the technological intricacies and advancements, Zim's presence in her life had become a norm. It didn't exactly stop her from being silently awed by it all, she just couldn't get on the same level of nerd as Dib...couldn't get as excited about literal _alien tech_ sitting in front of her. Maybe it was because of the negative results they often played a part in during her childhood...plenty of Zim's earlier plots to take over earth had come to be personal inconveniences to her. That, or he'd target Dib and Dib would make it her problem too.

"Ow!" a familiar voice shouted.

Zim was far too busy to notice the extra presence in the room, his full attention turned to his open Pak and the screen in front of him. He glanced here and there at the death clock sat in his peripheral, gouging the time he had left before he had to take another break. He was beginning to get frustrated with himself...why couldn't he remember how to do this? Given, he'd never actually done this before, but all he had to do was reverse his process! He had to figure it out before he lef-

"Hey."

"Ahh!"

A cool panic raced up his spine and he was out of his seat in a millisecond. He didn't have anything useful to defend himself with, but he refused to go down without some sort of fight! He raised his fists in front of his face as he spun to face the intruder, eyes catching on a flash of purple.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Gaz exclaimed, putting up her own fists.

Realizing who it was, Zim relaxed just as quickly as he'd riled. He slouched in dramatic relief, a groan leaving his lips as the rush of adrenaline dipped just a _tad_ too fast.

"Gaz...!" he scolded, falling back into his seat, "do _not_ sneak up on me like that- I could have killed you!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well, sorry. Just thought it was weird that you left your guests hanging without you."

He paused, almost fearfully, "They're awake?"

"No, it's just me- for now. Thought I'd tell you for future reference, though."

Grumbling, Zim instinctually glanced up at his death clock. His mouth pursed as he swiveled away from her and began closing up what he was doing on the Pak.

"I also thought it was weird that Gir was still up there. You two have practically been conjoined at the hip since you turned back up."

He sighed, "I thought it would be best...This is one thing I can't afford any distractions with, I'm afraid."

She watched silently as his Pak pressed flush against his spine, cementing itself with a sickeningly audible sound. She made a face, but decided against actually voicing her discomfort.

"...And Gir's full of distractions," she muttered absently, "So, what's with the pod? I thought you were supposed to keep it on at all times."

"We are," he stated, "however, sometimes it's necessary to disconnect for maintenance and repairs."

"And your's needs...?"

He looked at her, "_Mine _needs to be re-activated."

She didn't reply, but her critical gaze told him to continue.

"Before my...wedding...I was required to disable its defensive protocols. For my _partner's safety._" he spat out the last part, "But now I can't remember how to undo it and it doesn't _help_ that I can only work for a few minutes at a time. I don't have open access to anything unless I can figure out how to unlock it."

"Don't you guys come with instruction manuals or something?"

"We aren't toaster ovens, Gaz..."

"Oh, shut up," she waved, "you know what I mean. Something for the newbies to get them on their feet. Even _humans_ have diagrams, for Pete's sake!"

He shrugged, looking away, "Not Irkens. We're already coded with that knowledge by the time we hatch...it would be easy if I had other accounts to look at, but no one in their right mind would willingly disable their own Pak's weapon system and...technically, I was never supposed to get out of my marriage."

Gaz stood silently before him. Of all the things she'd wanted, a deep conversation about yet another problem rooting from this marriage wasn't at the top of her list. She looked around the room, spotting a stray chair her brother had brought down here some feet away. If she was going to endure this, she might as well have a place to sit. She made a point of dragging it as obnoxiously as possible, letting its back legs grind against he metal floor with a shrill screech. Zim's antennae immediately plastered themselves to the back of his head and he leaned away in a futile attempt against the sound. The girl in front of him eventually stopped, plopping herself down in her new seat and folding her arms against the backrest.

"Tell me about it."

He perked up, astonishment plain on his features, "What?"

"Your marriage. Tell me about it."

"Why on Irk would I do that?"

"To get rid of that huge chip on your shoulder, for one."

His suspicion turned to perplexity and she caught herself before she could slap a hand over her face as his eyes darted between his shoulders.

"Look, I know you're famous for avoiding your problems, and maybe you _do_ just need time to get your deals in order, but I think this is a little different. This isn't just some failed invention or new emotion you just discovered and every single person in this house- _and the house_\- has noticed."

"So what, you want me to vent just because I make you all uncomfortable?" he hissed.

"Don't put words in my mouth," she replied, unperturbed, "I want you to vent so you can start moving on. Sorry to say, but it isn't enough to just leave. Things don't magically fix themselves just because you take yourself out of the equation...it helps, for sure, but all it is is a start."

"I don't need help 'moving on'," he spat, standing, "in fact, there's nothing to move on from! So you can drop this fake heart-to-heart you're attempting. What's with that anyway? You don't have _talks- _you demand and threaten and condescend until everyone submits to your perspective because you know it works. Why waste the time trying to get to my soft innards when you can just use all _those_ tactics?!"

She stared at him, but decided not to offer a reply right away. The lab was silent, save for the Irken's heavy breathing from the outburst. She wasn't at all bothered by his words- words formulated on the spot by his panicked brain to put her off. He knew she hated being yelled at, not out of repressed feelings, but out of control. She had molded her reputation carefully around a control only she was allowed to possess and she asserted herself clearly as the judge, jury, and executioner to anyone who dared cross her. By all means, she could take take what she dealt, but it had to be for the right reasons. He wanted to rile her up, rouse her anger and use it as an easy out. He hid his deflection behind such intense emotion, chose a personal attack to divert her attention. To know that this was only a fraction of what he could dish out, the tip of the psychologically manipulative iceberg, she wondered how many more of these would come further down the road. To anyone else, it might have worked, but to her...it only reflected the depth of this trauma. It was clear now that she had only one chance to soothe the situation, and while she'd truly hoped she wouldn't have to revisit this...

She sighed, "It was while you were away. Toward the end my sophomore year, I met someone. Well, I mean we'd had chem class together, but aside from a few group labs we didn't talk all that much. It wasn't until our last big project that we really got to know each other; he'd moved in from south with his dad after his folks split and he told me that his biggest dream was to become a world-renowned author. Of course, Dib loved that- the jerk- said they'd even make good business partners when he got his big start. We ended up keeping in contact even _after_ we got the A. Our relationship stretched out into summer and we eventually hit off this flimsy course of 'dating'. Things went well, for a while. It was so...unreal to have that kind of attention, to have someone show actual interest in me. One con that comes with being a school hard-ass is that no one really cares about what's underneath. Suddenly having that, all and only for you...it's almost intoxicating. You never want to loose it, you'd do anything to keep it and before you know it...you lose yourself. As more time went on and as the new school year was coming back around, it seemed like he was losing interest in me. Whether he was gawking at other girls while he was out with me or excusing himself to the bathroom and flirting all the way there, it didn't matter. Though, that kind of privilege was exclusive to him, I learned. Looking back, I should have seen the first warning, but all I did was make excuses for it. Our conversations turned into check-ups and our time out became a superficial parade. It wasn't until I initiated our beak-up that things got out of hand..."

She slouched lower in her seat, nuzzling her cheek on her shoulder as though scratching an itch. The white, hot sting where his hand had struck her that night buzzed at the memory. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Of course," she began, "that marked the end of our little romance. He ended up with a broken nose and and a dislocated arm, I'll tell you that for certain! Though...I never did see him again once school started. I never told Dib how it happened, but I know he was heartbroken that his future publisher had suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. You better not tell him any of this, by the way, or you'll be the next person to disappear!"

She eyed him playfully, but Zim didn't seem to be in any mood to take it. He'd since sunk back into his own seat, looking at the girl before him in both pity and an odd sort of amazement. He _was_ amazed, if he was being honest, but he was also...jealous.

"I...I'm sorry." he said in a low voice.

She scoffed, "I don't want an apology from you. I'm not trying to compare tragedies either because I'll admit it hands down that you've gotten it a lot worse than me, but that doesn't change that we can still relate to each other. Just..."

She snaked out one of her arms, letting it hang in the open space between them with her palm open to him. He looked at it like he was waiting for some trick to appear, glancing back at her eyes only once before reaching up for it, grasping almost feather-light at her fingers.

"Take a break from being an idiot every once in a while," she spoke, gold eyes flashing, "I- _we're- _here for you. Disgusting as it sounds. You'll fix your Pak and we'll figure this mess out just like we've always done."

He didn't feel entirely confident, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

**Can someone say slacker because that's what I am! I can't believe I've taken so long to update, I'm so sorry! As an official apology, have some unrestricted sap! I was on the fence for the longest time on giving Gaz a tragic relationship backstory because...well, I've never seen it done before. Hopefully it worked out alright, though. Thank you for reading!**


	13. For the Good of the Kingdom

**Greetings all! Welcome back for chapter 13.**

* * *

_"...We'll arrive right on schedule."_

Iserai hummed, then said, "Very well...given your familiarity with the planet, I suppose I have little choice but to trust you. Just be sure that he is handled with the utmost care, I don't know _what_ I'd do if anything were to happen to my precious jewel!"

He eyed the Irken purposefully through the hologram, allowing her imagination to make the implications of his words for him. Tak offered a strained smile, not knowing if the queasiness she felt was from his underlying threat or the idea that anyone could think of Zim as "precious".

_"I'll...see to it that he's treated adequately."_

"Marvelous. Keep me informed, I expect to hear back from you once he's been contained."

He hung up before she could respond, his cheerful demeanor falling away.

Earth.

_EARTH!_

His consort, his spouse, his _property _had fled their prosperous haven in favor of that squalid little _waste_ of a planet?! That thing was barely the size of their smallest moon! He should have guessed- should have known that's where Zim would run...the idea had played somewhat in the back of his mind, but he supposed he gave Zim too much credit for thinking he'd stray away from it. Always so impulsive...!

He sighed. It was of no consequence now: the Irken girl would not fail him and his soon his little runaway would be back safe and sound. He truly hoped this would be the first and last of his escapes, if he wasn't careful his people would begin to get suspicious! What would they think, being led by a king who couldn't even get his consort in proper order? The humiliation of it all! He ran a clawed hand over his face, coming to rest over a smooth scar running over his snout. One of Zim's many gifts to him...being wed to an Irken, talons came with the territory. He'd been gracious enough to let the first few scratches go without heavy punishment, but this one...he'd made sure it was the last.

* * *

_A frustrated shout rang through the halls, startling the medic as the door to her work space flew open. She bowed as her king approached, through he seemed far too busy with the struggling Irken to notice her. A drip of blood spattered on the floor, a trail leaking from the three slashes across his mouth. Zim thrashed and pulled violently, his thin wrists caught in the crushing grip of his husband's hand as he was dragged into the room. Iserai stared her down a moment, as though reassessing his purpose here, before pulling Zim flush against him with a powerful yank. Zim yelped as his arms were held painfully high, fighting back the whimper in his throat as he was forced to look his king in the eye._

_"This is the last time you scratch me!" he growled at him._

_Just as quickly as he was pulled, the Irken was all but thrown into her desk. The sound of the impact made her own ribs ache._

_"Cut them."_

_She didn't know exactly what she'd been expecting of him, but it wasn't that. One glance back at the Irken told her he was just as horrified._

_"Your Highness," she began, "it's only from my medical opinion that I ask you to reconsider. Tampering with such intricate-"_

_"Silence," he interrupted, "I will no longer be subject to such disrespect and, frankly, I care not for whatever consequences should arise. They will not be mine. Now **cut them**, as far as they'll go, lest I have you removed in favor of someone more willing."_

_She looked back at him pathetically for moment before sighing, steeling her mind for the task to come, "Yes, Your Majesty..."_

_"Have him sent back to my quarters when you're finished." he said, casting a look of disgust on the Irken._

_He turned on his heel, marching out of the room and closing the heavy door on a slew of curses and screams._

* * *

True to his word, it hadn't happened again. From then on, he'd arranged for Zim to have his claws snipped on a regular basis, though thankfully not to the same extent as the first. He supposed he may have acted a tad irrationally...though, of course, the blame for the incident lay solely with Zim. He knew better than what his actions demonstrated. He hadn't been lying when he told the medic that the consequences wouldn't be his. That night, his consort had been returned a haggard mess- hands bound tightly in medical dressing. Spots of blood had already begun to seep through the tips and he stood on shaky legs. Surprisingly, he hadn't fought against him as he dismissed his guards and brought him into his room. Hadn't struggled when he was pulled into an embrace and said nothing as his husband relayed that this was indeed his own doing. He'd held him almost lovingly, his words gentle despite their cruel intention. Physical punishment never got through to the Irken...after all, they were biologically designed to withstand it. It didn't stop him from using it, but he'd quickly caught on to the ways he could manipulate Zim to his favor through more subtle means. His walls were like hardened steel, yet beyond them his mind was _weak_. He could use his erratic emotions against him, make him question his own reservations.

He was impressed when Zim seemed to turn over a new leaf. He'd been under the impression that all of his hard work coaxing him to Noxan standards was fruitful. He was poised and receptive, kept his unwanted opinions to himself...even proven himself to be a competent overseer on new trade regulations! As the royal consort and a prime face of their kingdom, he was nearly perfect. Unfortunate as that was as close as he could get...if he wasn't an Irken, he'd be any man's dream! Though...he couldn't say he outright minded that his lover was enemy-born. It would be no fun if he'd been granted some commonplace bride who lacked the fight of life and, boy, could Zim fight...

He'd calmed significantly when compared to the first year or so of their union, whether it was out of acceptance or lack of energy he didn't know. He only ever truly put up a fight when they made love, but even that had waned. As of late, he dared to say that he even yearned for the touch...another way to turn Zim against himself, he supposed. Force him into enjoying the one thing he despised the most. Zim was nothing if not cold toward his duties as a partner and openly refused any affection from him, but unlike his other responsibilities, there was a line to be drawn. His parents had him well-versed in what he should expect from his spouse, as well as his right under their laws to assert his claim.

_"It is the future of our kingdom at stake," _his father had said.

_"You must do what is necessary," _his mother announced.

He been more than generous with Zim. Given him more time acclimate himself to his new role before deciding he needed to take matters into his own hands. His kingdom, his family name would not survive without a proper heir...if it was at the cost of his consort's trust then so be it. Of course, nothing was ever that easy; his children had both died before birth, his second very nearly taking Zim down with it. No one had even known about the child until it had gone septic. No matter...they would try again and again for as long as it took. He would not be the weak link in his family chain.

He released a puff of air, hoping that his hunter was enough to detain his little wildfire. Luckily, the reward monies weren't coming out of his own economic circulation or she'd be very unhappy. Still...

"Itlum."

She jumped at the suddenness of his voice, "Sire?"

"Is there an 'Earth' located in our starmap yet? From the Diad Segment?"

"Uhm..." she stalled, flipping rapidly through her tablet, "it appears not, Your Majesty."

He hummed, a small smile playing at his mouth, "Kindly add it, won't you?"

* * *

**Happy Late Halloween! Have an introspection chapter! Here we have some more insight on our villain, thought I'd give him some more human characteristics while still making it clear he's the "bad guy". Used some of my own experience with abusers as a basis. Idk how that worked out, haha. As always, thank you all for coming- hopefully the next chapter isn't too far out.**


	14. Social Norms for Dummies

**Happy-Day-After-New-Years everyone! And I feel I should apologize for the polarization of updates! I kind of fell off the fandom wagon, _but _I refuse to let this story go under, especially since you all really seem to like it. Also, this chapter includes a small time jump, to avoid confusion. Onward!**

* * *

"Unbelievable!"

Mimi stared out the window silently, taking in the approaching planet and the vast emptiness of space beyond it, only half listening as Tak grumbled.

"My one chance in years to finally get my rightful vengeance and even _that_ is stripped away," she growled, "...what _is_ it with him, anyway? It's like he's untouchable to the universe, even when he fails everything works to his favor! Even now, when he's thrown away a perfectly adequate life of _undeserved_ luxury and pushed us all to the brink of destruction! Oh, I wager he won't get _half_ the punishment that's needed. That selfish little-!"

Tak threw herself back into her seat in exasperation. The cockpit fell into a tense silence- save for the occasional sputtering of the ship's engine. Violet eyes flitted over to her companion, who remained stock-still beside her, and a pang of _something_ struck her. Mimi had never been the talkative type, not counting the fact that she didn't have a mouth to begin with, but...she'd always had her own ways of communicating. Her personality wasn't to be confused as independent, of course. Tak had designed her as to perform as close to a real SIR unit as possible, with only minimal wiggle room as far as free will goes. After her last run-in with Zim, when his shoddy excuse for a servant had hacked into Mimi's mainframe and overridden her...she was never quite the same. Her eyes had always held a sort of superficial vacancy, but now they were simply empty. It left her with a...peculiar feeling deep in her gut. In the past, this feeling was usually accompanied by a burning anger and sparkling panic. This time, it was alone...she noted how steadily it seemed to grow whenever she thought about she'd lost. Who she'd lost these things to...

An ember of anger crackled to life.

* * *

"You remember how to use it, right?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out. It's old, even by human standards, so it can't be too difficult..."

Dib hummed, sending small vibrations through the phone and stabbing into his antennae. Zim cringed as a shudder ran over him.

"Well, okay," the boy muttered, "Just don't lose it. Or break it. Or conduct any freaky alien experiments on it."

Zim scoffed, "Yes, Uncle."

"It's 'Mother'."

"Who's Mother?"

"Ugh _ne__vermind,_" he sighed, "Now, the party doesn't actually start until 7:00, but Gaz and I figured that we'd swing by around 6:00 just to be safe. So if you have any errands to run, make sure they're done before then. Oh-ho man, this is gonna be great- they're gonna _flip_ when they see you!"

"Wait," Zim uttered, "no one knows I'm coming? Hold on now, I-I-I can't just..._show up_! Oh Irk, why am I just finding out about this now?!"

"Zim."

"...what?"

A beat of silence. Then another. Zim felt a familiar bubbling worry...something was coming, each second leading, feeding into the Irken's growing anxiety. He pictured Dib's disappointed face, imagined his resigned tone as he told him not to bother, thought of his own paranoia carefully setting the last straw onto the camel's back and finally-!

"_Don't be a flaker_."

The words, playfully whispered through the speaker, came like a long held breath. In an instant, his rational brain seemed to kick back to life and he almost laughed. Zim tried not to let the relief he felt attract his friend's attention.

"It's just..." he faltered, "wouldn't it come off as a little _strange_ for me to just show up after all this time? I wasn't exactly friends with any of these people."

"Weren't you friends with Keef for, like, a week? I'm pretty sure he's going to be there- that weirdo.

"I thought you were trying to convince me to come." Zim said, a smile playing at his mouth.

An upside to it is that he's cooled down over the years. He was off his rocker after you left! Come to think of it...a lot of them have changed. I mean, nothing _groundbreaking_, but it's easier being around them nowadays."

Zim let out a sound of acknowledgement, not sure whether he should bother taking mental notes. He'd never cared enough to know any of his classmates outside of how he could use them. Even after coming to terms with his exile, he chose to stay at a comfortable distance outside of necessity. Saying they'd grown when he'd never actually known any of them from the start felt...wrong.

"Besides," a pause, "even if things do get weird, Gaz and I will be there."

Zim smirked, "What, fanning the flames and recording the chaos?"

"Mmm...maybe just the recording part. We have a lot of time to make up for, so I'm going to start as soon as possible!"

"Wonderful," the Irken groaned, recalling past instances of surprise candids.

"_Anyway_, I gotta go- class is starting again and Gaz wants to go clothes shopping after school. Don't forget- 6 o'clock!"

"Sure-" the line clicked "...thing."

Zim hummed absently, staring down at the device and only slightly impressed with how modernized it appeared to be. In his experience, prepaid phones are at least 10 years behind as far as capabilities went. Not that his was new by any means, but at least it didn't flip. Dib had gifted it to him fairly recently...shoved it into his hands out of the blue, though the set of already saved numbers told him it was a long time coming. Social etiquette demanded that he accept the gift, though he failed to see its usefulness for himself. The Irken felt himself wither...Dib had become less like himself these last weeks. Still weird, but not in his usual charming nerd way. These gifts, these days of wanting to spend every minute of their free time together, the looks he didn't think the Irken noticed...was wearing on him. He felt a lowering desire to _want_ to be near the boy anymore and it left a sour burning inside him that he couldn't just erase those feelings. He would never say it out loud, but he valued their strange friendship. It wasn't easy to turn your worst enemy into your best friend, but now he was suffocating in it.

Which brought him back to the situation at hand; the party. The most he knew of it was that it would celebrate the end of the school year and somehow that was enough to make him feel like an intruder. It really wasn't his celebration to be had. He would only know half the people there and three of them didn't even really count. Dib had told him not to flake, but where was the real harm in it? It was just a social gathering! He had more important things to do than stand in a far corner and people-watch.

He stopped short of sending his opt-out to Dib. Looking down at the words he'd typed, they seemed cold. He was a naturally formal speaker, but the robotic sounded ironically alien. The human was already far too good at treating him differently, if he backed out now it would only provide more foundation for it. He wasn't made of glass, he just...couldn't take stress as well as he used to. That was all. He'd show Dib...and Gaz, and Gir and himself! If that meant sitting through this stupid party, then so be it!

_*beep-beep-beep*_

He jolted, memory suddenly reeling back as recognized the sound. He stuffed his phone int his back pocket, making wide strides toward the kitchen where his oven had just finished preheating. Though, it seemed he wasn't the only one the noise had alerted.

"Gir!" he shouted in a panic.

A series of clanks and crashes followed as Gir, who had secured a place over the stove and- more importantly- over a batch of unbaked cupcakes, hastily dove from the counter. The robot pulled his most sincere face as he watched his master march over to the tray and inspect each cup. After a moment and seemingly satisfied, Zim turned to shoot a scolding look at him.

"I already told you," he began "these are for the party! That means 'Don't Touch'! _Honestly_, it's like you-!"

He stopped. Manipulation or not, he found himself unable to carry on when a flood of tears gathered in the SIR's eyes. He'd done his best to keep his companion happy these last weeks, remembering full well that his joyful outbursts were nothing compared to his distressed ones. Gir, surprisingly, had proven himself slightly more competent since he'd returned...in a way, the robot had become his "rock", as humans say. He wondered how he'd ever gotten on without his presence on Noxisis. Seeing his rush of emotion struck something familiar within the alien and "good" was the last word he'd use to describe it.

He sighed, turning fully and taking a knee before him, "Look, I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted, but this is very important. Dib and Gaz are counting on me to try and..."

He looked away, uncertain of his own reasoning to explain _why_ it was so crucial. Would cupcakes really put him into his old classmates' good graces? Of course, he was one hell of a baker! If tonight was setting up to be a disaster, he might as well be associated with the best tasting item there! A small smile played on his lips as he brought his gaze back up, satisfied to see Gir's now dry eyes focused on him.

"Say," he said softly, "how would you feel if I gave you a special job, hm?"

The robot brightened, "Really?!"

He nodded, "Really. Do you think you can keep an eye on them while they bake and take them out when they're done?"

"Oh yeah! I'm the best watcher-taker-outer I know!"

Before Zim could blink, a strong gust of air hit his side as Gir zipped passed him, grabbing the tray and chucking it none-too-gently into the oven. It smacked the back panel hard before settling onto the rack, a metallic echo ringing off the walls. Zim waited until the noise faded some, his fuchsia eyes playing over the shredded fabric on his knees. Dib had mentioned Gaz needing to do some clothes shopping earlier...perhaps she was onto something. Standing up, the Irken set the timer on the oven before grabbing one of the dining chairs, pushing it up against the counter for easy access. He turned to exit the kitchen as Gir happily hopped into the seat, staring intently at the clock with a wide smile plastered on his face.

A few minutes later saw the alien in a lighter coat, his phone, and a pocket of folded dollars.

"Okay," he called, preoccupied with his preparation, "I should only be out for an hour or two. Don't worry about frosting them, I can handle that when I get back!"

He didn't bother waiting for a response before making his way to the door, only managing a few steps outside before he was halted by a sharp yank backwards. He yelped in surprise, just barely managing to catch his balance as his body twisted. A tightness enveloped his free hand and he followed it to the outstretched arm of Gir, who had apparently jumped down from the stare to stand behind him. Smile long gone, the robot looked straight through him with an almost critical stare.

"Gir?" Zim spoke, giving his arm a little shake.

The grip tightened.

"Ow..." he muttered, "Gir, let go."

"Where are you going?"

He stopped, "What?"

"Why are you leaving?"

The SIR's tone came out childlike, but his eyes were accusing. His posture was rigid and though he seemingly managed to stave off going into Duty Mode, Zim felt little comfort in his blue hues.

The grip tightened.

Zim didn't bother to stifle a hiss of pain this time, feeling his fingers begin to throb, as he instinctively gripped the android's wrist. He wriggled, gritting his teeth as his bones ground into one another and he flitted his eyes to look helplessly at his servant. Sensing the futility in his effort, he forced out a few breaths before dropping down to sit. He grimaced, raising his hands to hold either side of the robot's face and focus his oculars on him. Zim couldn't quite bring himself to care about the exposure he was risking...he sat, front door open to the world, caught in the death grip of his SIR unit's silent break. He waited for tears, for shrill screaming, he _pleaded_ for a tantrum...but it didn't happen.

Suddenly, the pain running up his arm seemed second priority. Zim let his weight rest on his companion as he gingerly leaned forward, gathering up the smaller body the best he could.

"I'm not going anywhere." he stated, holding him just a little tighter to emphasize his words.

The grip loosened.

* * *

_*knock knock*_

Without waiting for a reply, Dib swung the door open, "Hey, Zim! You rea-whoa!

Before them, the living room sat in disarray. Splatters of green lined the walls and stuck to the furniture and the air was thick with the sickening scent of sugar and a hint of burning.

"Oh, hey!" Zim greeted casually, seemingly unaware to the looks of horror on his friends faces.

He trotted out from the kitchen, firmly holding a cake carrier and watching his step as Gir ran small circles around him.

"Sorry about the mess, heh...I promised Gir that he could have any leftover frosting."

"You sure you didn't give 'em the whole tub?" Gaz mumbled.

"I didn't know you were making food," Dib leaned closer to his sister, "were we supposed to bring food?"

"I just thought I should...y'know...try to make a good second impression?" Zim said sheepishly.

Gaz clapped loudly, "Sounds good to me! Now let's _go _before the smell kills me."

"What'd you do to your hand...?" Dib inquired as the door closed.

Deep the labs, a long running proximity alert stopped.

* * *

**Ah geez, Tak finally landed. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Thank you all for reading! Until next time!**


	15. The Lying Game

**Hello, hello! Thank you to everyone who's come back to this story, I know we had a bit of a long hiatus, but seeing how much you guys like reading really keeps the train moving.**

* * *

_*honk*_

"Oh, _bite it_! You have plenty of room!" Gaz shouted, teeth grinding as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Maybe they're headed to the party?" Dib offered beside her.

"Looking like that?" she gestured to the passing vehicle, "_Please."_

Dib shrugged, readjusting himself before returning his attention to the two passengers in the back. Zim stared out the window lazily, the container of cupcakes sat in his lap. The alien had been so eager to get out of the house earlier that Dib hadn't really gotten a chance to look at the setup he had. The alien had proven to be quite the competent cook in the past, a skill set Dib only knew about due to his failing home economics grade in middle school. Their friendship had still been on thin ice at the time and Zim had taken almost every opportunity to rub his experience in his face and smirking all the way.

** _..._ **

_"Do you require assistance, human?"_

_"Dude, it's an egg..."_

_"Mm, yes, but the recipe calls for a significant lack of shells."_

**...**

_"Hey, you think you can hand me the beater?"_

_The alien paused in mock thought, "Of course I can, however it may be best to start a novice such as yourself off with something safer first!"_

_Dib stood in disbelief as his partner sifted through the drawer before handing him a plastic teaspoon._

** _..._ **

_"AGAIN!"_

_Dib through his hands up in exasperation, "Oh, come on! What is wrong with that?!"_

_"It's too high," Zim said matter-of-factly._

_"Where?!"_

_"Don't argue! Your instructor expects perfection and so do I- now start again!"_

_Dib grumbled to himself as he, once again, poured the milk out of the measuring cup._

** _..._ **

That jerk...Dib sulked bitterly in his seat, adjusting his glasses out of pure habit.

"So, what are they, anyway?" he asked.

Zim straightened, sudden nervousness playing in his posture, "Oh...uh, it's just chocolate with pistachio frosting. I didn't really have a whole lot of time to make something more intricate, so..."

"Doesn't Jess have a nut allergy?" Gaz broke in, one finger tapping at her GPS in irritation.

At the realization, the car had gone completely silent. Zim swallowed anxiously. That's right...people had allergies, didn't they? Stupid! He, of all people, should know about allergies! What was he going to do? He didn't want to throw them away...but what if he poisoned someone? At his first real social outing, too!

"Ehh, nevermind," she continued, "I would just slap a sticky-note on it when we get there."

"Speaking of things that are green," Dib's eyes rolled over him, "I take it you still haven't been able to crack your pin?"

"It's more than a simple pin, but no."

Zim dropped his own gaze to his inspect his skin. He wouldn't lie, he was a little down when he'd discovered that he couldn't use his newer disguise. Tak's invasion all those years ago had left him slightly jealous. At first of her plan, but as time went on he found a new appreciation toward her competent disguise. Excusing his sudden "normal" appearance at school had been just as easy as dismissing his faults, it seemed. Now...with his Pak only operating for basic function, he couldn't generate the hologram. He'd worked almost tirelessly to unlock the machine, but the process was akin to pulling teeth. One step forward was met with two steps back and the constant connection and separation was beginning to wear on his system. He'd hoped he would be able to crack it in time for this party. His mind, his stress, his _need_ for approval putting it in the forefront of his thoughts. It was important, but at the same time it wasn't...and with no other options left he was forced to break out his old wig and contacts again.

"I was...just going to chalk it up to the time of year." he mumbled, nails scratching absently on the container.

"Like a seasonal thing?" Dib asked, thinking, "Yeah...y'know, that _could_ actually work."

"Great!" Gaz shouted, false cheer glazing over her tone, "Now that we have all of our current dilemmas in order- Dib!"

The few seconds it took for her brother to turn toward her came and went in a flash. Before he could utter a single syllable, the vehicle gave a solid lurch and he flew backward into the dashboard behind him. Gaz didn't bother gracing him with a look, moving with the momentum of her sudden stop with a wicked smile.

"Put your seat belt on next time."

* * *

The first thing Zim registered upon entering the house was noise. A cocktail mixture of buzzing chatter, localized conversation, and the rapid fluctuation of pounding EDM music. He made an effort to stick close to his friends as several other teens rushed passed him from all directions. Gir seemed to be the most excited of them all, pulling incessantly at his leash and making himself gag.

"Alright," Gaz said, turned toward them once they'd gotten to the confection table, "you two stay here and I'll be back with the note. Try not to get lost!"

Not waiting for an answer, she walked off into the crowd.

"Pretty wild, huh?!" Dib shouted at him above the noise.

Zim tottered on his heels, looking around, "Um...yeah. Do you know whose house this is?"

"No idea!" he shrugged, "see anyone familiar?"

He shook his head, "Not yet..."

The conversation died from there. Every now and again he'd have to scoot out of the way for anyone getting food or drinks, offering small smiles to those who cared enough to acknowledge his presence. Zim shot a quick look at Dib, who seemed quite content to simply stand next to him and snag food. The alien watched as he moved lazily along with the beat of the music and suddenly Zim was back to feeling like an outsider. Parties really weren't his thing, as much as he might have liked them to be. At the Palace, he'd co-hosted several gatherings and balls, but he'd never actually been expected to _participate._ Even on the rare occasions where he'd been swept out to dance, there was only so much freedom allowed. He tried to remember this department of earth culture...everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, but was there some kind of order to it? Was he supposed to just be standing here- doing nothing, talking to no one? Was it as hot in here for everyone as it was for him? Were the walls supposed to be shrinking?

All of a sudden, he felt something brush against his arm and before he could stop himself, he jolted.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dib asked, looking intently at him.

Was he okay? Of course! He looked down, where even Gir was staring up at him with a perplexed expression on his face. Zim blinked in confusion...had he been talking or something? Had he done something weird? Another glance at Dib reminded him that he still needed to answer.

He started, clearing his throat, "I...yeah. Yes, I'm fine."

Dib looked unconvinced, but before he could get out another word a familiar voice rose above the crowd.

"No way- _Zim_?!"

A flurry of red caught his eye and before he could protest, the container of cupcakes was snatched out of his hands and all but flung onto the table. He felt two arms wrap around his middle as a hard force ran into him and tuft of curly, ginger hair brushed against the side of his face.

"K-Keef?!" he sputtered.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" the boy shouted, pulling back only to rest his hand on his shoulders, "You've certainly gotten taller."

"But you're both still shorter than _me." _Dib cut in, thrusting a thumb in his own direction playfully.

Keef...it really _was_ him. The first thing he noticed was that his ocular implants had been replaced. For the best, of course. He'd hate to think of the boy spending the rest of his existence chasing after hallucinations of his so-called "best friend", as genius as the idea had been. As opposed to the glaring red, the pair Keef now sported were dissimilarly colored- one side a frosty blue and the other sharp amber. The patch of freckles running along his face had gotten darker and the roundness of his face had evened out.

"I had no idea you were back in town!" he said with a wide smile, "How was your trip?"

Zim blinked, "My...trip?"

Confusion ran over Keef's face and he opened his mouth. However, before he could utter a single syllable, Dib jumped and shot in.

"Yeah, Zim!" he said nervously, his voice louder than necessary, "You remember your _exchange trip abroad_?"

Dib swung an arm around his shoulders, eyeing him expectantly until the hints finally clicked. The alien chuckled in false remembrance, his brain already working to construct a sound story around the lie. He felt heat course through him as he was put on the spot.

"Oh! Yes, _that_! It-it went well! Yes, lot's of...uh- _people! _And...educational opportunities..?"

Dib's grin became strained as he focused all of his self-control on not immediately slapping a hand to his face. A jolt of electric _embarrassment _shot through him, but the lie seemed to be enough for the redhead in front of them as he saw his face brighten up.

"It must have been incredible! What did you study?" he asked.

Another flash of intense heat ran over the alien and he resisted the urge to look at Dib, "Uh, international...diplomacy?"

It wasn't a total lie, right?

"Oh," Keef muttered, interest waning, "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Yup!" Dib shouted, "Full of surprises, this one! Well, Keef, it was nice catching up with you- we'll have to do it again sometime. Say, Zim, why don't we go help Gaz look for those notes?"

Zim raised a hand in farewell before the container of cupcakes was thrust into his arms and he was being pulled into the other room.

"You told everyone I went on a school exchange trip?" he questioned.

"What was I suppose to say- that you dropped out of our last year in middle school to get married? I panicked!" Dib shot him a stressed look.

"Do exchanges even last that long?"

"How should I know?" he groaned, "Let's just find Gaz before anyone else has a chance to-"

He was cut off when he ran hard into something, the sudden stop creating a domino effect between the three of them. Dib felt an odd wetness run down his face and was struck with the sharp fruity scent of punch.

"Whoa!" a voice exclaimed above them.

Dib wiped at his glasses, adjusting them just enough to meet the eyes of a surprised, and wet, Torque Smacky. Physically, Torque seemed unbothered by being run into- his broad chest taking the brunt of the impact. The small paper cut in his hand, however, hadn't been so lucky as it sat crumpled in his grip. The liquid it had held now thoroughly soaked into the front of his shirt and making progress downward.

"Torque-!" the boy squeaked, "Oh, geez- I'm sorry, man! I- I-"

"Dude, chill out," Torque mumbled, raising his hands in placation.

Dib swallowed nervously, "Should I get, like, a towel or...?"

"Pssh, nah," he said cockily, "I got a million of these. Besides, it gives me an excuse to take my shirt off."

He threw his cup to the floor before lifting the soiled garment over his head, waggling his eyebrows at a couple of girls behind him as they swooned.

"But," he continued, face falling in mock seriousness, "if it stains, I'm sending you my dry cleaning bill."

Torque grinned in amusement as Dib continued to chatter apologies at him, barely taking a second to look past him at the person attempting to use his body as a shield. Unfortunately, a second is all it took for him to recognize that familiar face and even more familiar green skin.

"Hey, I know you!" the jock exclaimed just a little _too_ loudly, effectively reeling in the alien's attention, "Zen, right?"

"Zim..." the Irken muttered.

Torque nodded, shuffling out of the doorway to stand before him. Or rather, loom over him.

"Man, it's been a minute-in-a-half! What'd you drop off the face of the earth or something?"

_'More than you know...' _Zim thought, "Actually I...decided to study internationally."

"Oooooh, gotcha," Torque said, "You can get a better education pretty much anywhere that ain't here. By the way, what's with the...?"

Never one for subtlety, Torque gestured along his body with a finger. Watching his movements in perplexion, it took a moment for Zim to register his silent inquiry. Electricity coursed through him as he was, once again, put on the spot.

Looking down at himself, he replied, "Oh! Right, my condition! It, uh...flares up when it gets...hot?"

Torque eyed him almost critically, long enough for him to start doubting the logistics of his own lie. He just hoped the teen didn't think back to all those previous summers where his appearance hadn't changed...

Then, Torque threw his head back and chuckled, "Oooh, like a seasonal thing! Yeah, my mom has something like that, too."

"Sorry to hear about your mom, Torque," Dib piped up, leaning toward them, "but we _reeeaally_ gotta go. You wouldn't have happened to see Gaz in there, would you?"

He shrugged, "She's that goth chick with the purple hair, right?"

"I would say she's more grunge, but yes."

"I saw her go out back with some other girl- equally creepy." Torque said, making a face.

"'Other girl'?" Dib repeated to himself. He shook his head before grabbing Zim arm and dragging him in stride, "Good chat, Torque, we'll have to do it again sometime!"

Zim waved halfheartedly at the jock as Dib wove them through the packed kitchen area, Gir clinging onto his master's leg to avoid the rush. Upon arriving at the back door, Dib let go of him to use the hand as leverage against the frame as he slid it open. Only a handful of people were out, thankfully, lounging around on the deck. Out in the expanse of the yard, however, he caught the faintest glimpse of violet through the darkness.

"Gaz!" he called, paying no mind to the person she was with.

Upon hearing her name, the girl instinctively turned and her wary expression became justified as the pale and stoic face of Tak came into view.

* * *

**Woo, finally done! Thank you all for being so patient! I've been working on and off with this chapter for since I posted the LAST one. But, we finally get to interact with Tak in our next installment! I'm still debating on whether or not I should break this story up into sections...I just don't want it to be super long. If I do, it would only be 1-2 parts. Like a trilogy, I guess. Let me know what you guys think! As always, thank you for reading!**


	16. Trial and Failure

**Welcome back! I do hope you all are doing well, keeping healthy, and enjoying time at home! My job is still active, for the time being. I know it's a bit hypocritical of me to say, but if you haven started to socially distance yourself, I highly recommend it. And remember; routine hand-washing a day keeps Coronavirus at bay! Cheers!**

* * *

Tak grit her teeth as another shoulder collided into her. Her scowl tightened and she offhandedly tugged at the hem of her blouse, uncomfortable in how easily it breathed. She never took Zim for the partying type, but since being here made her life harder, it was _just_ like him. It's almost like he knew she was coming!

Small bursts of adrenaline coursed through her as she scanned the crowd. It had been so long since she'd had a mission- since she'd had a purpose! Even if her potential was wasted on someone like _Zim, _this could very well be the start to a new chapter in her life. She'd finally be recognized again, she'd earn back her rightful place in the trust of her Tallest!

Her mind skipped, steps nearly faltering as she abruptly remembered that...there _were_ no Tallests anymore. Since the loss of Red and Purple, the Control Brains had taken full authority over Irk. Just when you thought the leash couldn't get any shorter...

That was Zim's fault, too.

She growled, a deep aggression rising in her chest. It had been a blessing when the news of his marriage had finally reached her. On Noxisis, he was sure to be kept in line and her empire would truly be free from him. His position was glorious in title, but he held very little influence. She only wished that she could have been there the very moment his independence was stripped from him, when those final words were announced and he was officially Noxan. She might just get that chance this time...

"Whoa!" a voice shouted.

She stopped just short of being bumped into as two party-goers ran into one another.

"Torque-!" another said, "Oh, geez- I'm sorry, man-"

_Idiots..._

Scoffing, she slipped passed the lumbering figure, ignoring the glares from the pack of girls hovering behind him as she pushed them aside. From her position, she could plainly see that she was at the far side of the house, but where was _he_? Her expression pinched in confusion and annoyance. She didn't understand...she was sure his Pak's protocol address had been read at this location! Surely, it couldn't have just been a glitch in her computer system. She needed to get back to her ship...

Roaming over the sea of heads one last time, she gave up and soon zeroed in the back entrance. Activating her com-link, she spoke.

"Mimi, start the ship, I'm sending you my location."

"_Hey_."

An iron grip suddenly closed around her arm, all but yanking her into a turn. Instinct and decades of conditioning had her blood boiling almost instantly, however, the furious rant died on the Irken's tongue when she spotted just who it was. Before her, Gaz stood rigid, aura on fire and accusation bright in her gaze. Tak regarded her lazily, pale features portraying nothing but bored expectation.

"Ahhh," she smiled, shaking off the other's hand, "the sister. I didn't expect to see you here."

"That makes two of us," Gaz said curtly, "What are you doing here, _Tak_?"

"Oh, just taking my leave," the Irken said, turning and waving her hand without another word.

Pushing through the dense crowd of teenagers, Tak made her way out to the backyard. Several smaller groups were gathered outside, some looking much more intoxicated than others. She trotted hastily down the steps of the deck, paying no mind to Gaz as she raced at her heels. She marched with purpose toward the small patch of woods that served to separate the property line, but before she could disappear into the brush, she was caught in another crushing grip.

"Cut the crap, Tak," Gaz spat, flinging the alien's arm away from her, "I know you didn't come here just to catch up."

"Remind me again where that's your concern?" Tak asked coolly, tilting her head.

"Your affairs on this planet became my concern the day you, y'know, literally tried to suck the life out of it!"

"Ooh," Tak sighed, clicking her tongue condescendingly, "...still holding on to that old grudge, are we? And here I thought we might have been able to move past all that."

"You didn't leave much else to remember." Gaz scoffed.

The Irken hummed, "Mm. Well, I can assure you that, this time, your planet holds no value to me. Although...perhaps you may be interested in an offer?"

"'Offer'?" Gaz repeated, gold eyes bright.

"Yes. I'm looking for a fugitive and it _just so happens_ that he's a common enemy between us: Zim. I've managed to track his location to this planet, but if he were to have, say, contacted you or your brother it would save me a lot of time..."

Gaz, however, had stopped listening. Fugitive? That couldn't be right...he was allowed to be here, he'd been allowed to come back! He'd told them so. He'd looked straight into her eyes and...

He lied.

The burn of anger was back, pushed down by sheer willpower. Now wasn't the time to lose it...she could, as well as planned to, do that after getting rid of this psychopath. All that mattered now was that Tak was here, on Earth, looking for Zim. Gaz kicked herself mentally for letting her curiosity get the better of her, for not just shutting her mouth and letting the Irken leave! Now she was trying to enlist her help to sell him out. This was _so_ bad...! Things only got worse when the heat she felt suddenly vanished. Superficial cold ran down her body as Gaz felt herself gradually losing color. She could only hope the shroud of night would mask it.

It didn't. Tak took immediate, and silent, note of the subtle rise of tension in the girl's body. The way her eyes dilated and the growing whiteness in her face. She almost laughed; she could admit that when they'd first crossed paths, Gaz surprised her with her remarkable apathy. Neither she nor her brother had responded to her mind-alterations and she exhibited little concern for the actual danger she was in...the human had truly gotten soft over the years, hadn't she?

"My client is granting an exceedingly generous reward for his capture," she began, eyeing the other carefully, "your efforts would not go to waste. That all depends, of course, on _if_ you've seen him?"

Gaz paused. Fists clenched while the cruelest, quietest part of her mind tempted her to say yes.

"No," she said, tone strong, "We didn't even know he was here."

Oddly, Tak's face didn't change with her reply and for a moment, Gaz thought she might just call her out on the lie. However, instead, she saw Tak's eyes shift over her shoulder and the obnoxious, distant voice of Dib cut through her.

"_Gaz!_"

Her blood ignited and her muscles fought to seize as a pure, cold fear ran through her body. She held on to the most remote, _minuscule_ chance that Zim wasn't standing there too. One look behind and her hopes shattered anyway.

"What a coincidence..." she heard Tak coo.

It took a whole millisecond before the wind was knocked from her lungs and she was tossed into the air. Pain erupted through her body as she hit the ground some yards away, keeping just enough focus to hear the sharp splintering of wood and the frightened shouts of her schoolmates. Tak paid no mind to the attention...once she had her target, she wouldn't be back on this primitive wasteland anyway. Thick tendrils sprouted from her Pak, claws bared menacingly before charging toward the house. She effortlessly flung Dib off to the side, the force sending his body barreling into the yard and using the distraction to make a quick grab at the other Irken. She didn't care to be gentle, a sick thrill fueling her as she latched onto Zim, squeezing him perhaps just a little _too_ tightly. Feeling the claw close around him, Zim arched, planting his feet firmly on the steps below in a futile attempt to resist being pulled in. In response, felt his body being yanked forward, a loud *_crack!* _ringing into his antennae as he head snapped back with the momentum. He didn't make it far, however, before additional pressure wrapped around his ankle. He jolted as his progress halted and he was left suspended midair. Despite his body's protest, he craned his neck and met the glowing red eyes of Gir as the robot held tightly onto him.

"What?" Tak uttered in annoyance, giving another sharp pull to the tendril.

Gaz shook the blur from her vision, rising back to her feet just in time to hear a pain-filled yell pierce the air. She looked up Zim caught in the middle of a vicious tug-of-war between Tak and Gir. Glancing passed the scene, she took note of several dozen teenagers gawking at them from the safety of the house. This wasn't good...of all people, she wouldn't have expected Tak to be so careless in letting herself be discovered. This wasn't going to be easy to explain after they got out of this- _if_ they got out of this.

"Dib!" she called, signaling toward the house and she angled herself toward Tak.

The boy stared at her for a stupid moment before noticing the the peering eyes of his classmates. Adjusting his glasses, he shot up as fast as his body would allow and maneuvered his way over the railing of the deck, nodding his head in an awkward greeting to Gir as he worked to divert the crowd's attention.

"Hey, guys, pretty cool effects, huh?" he shouted before the door shut out the rest of his mitigation.

Gaz shook her head, hoping more than anything that this wouldn't be the night everyone decided to get smart. She heard Tak let out another frustrated shout, pulling harder against Gir's resistance. Zim let out yelp, near tempted to tell Gir to just let him go so he could at least _try_ to avoid being torn in two. Tak either didn't care or wasn't paying attention to how tight her restraints on him had become, though he guessed it was probably the former. Merely breathing lit up his ribs, lungs burning and pinching when they couldn't expand. Just as the corners of his vision had begun to fade out, Gaz ran into Tak's side. The tentacle whipped wildly, causing Gir's leverage on the railing to slip as both he and Zim were thrust high into the air. With Tak's concentration hindered, the constriction around him released and gravity sent him plummeting hard into the ground. If he'd had any air to begin with, it would have been knocked clean out.

"Fools!" Tak shouted, eyeing Gaz dangerously, "Can't you see you're being manipulated? He's the enemy!"

"Things have changed, Tak. I know it's been a while since you came around, but we're all on the same side now. It doesn't have to go down this way..."

"You speak of things you do not understand! The fate of my world depends on this moment and I am _not_ leaving empty handed!"

With a furious cry, Tak lunged at her. The force sent them both down and Gaz raised her arms to protect to her face from the sudden onslaught. Though disguised, sharp talons tore at her, shredding cloth and skin with unsettling ease. Fear and adrenaline raced through her blood and she grabbed at the Irken's arms, forcing them apart in order to deliver a solid headbutt. Not giving the other time to react, she threw off her weight and made a mad dash for Zim. She didn't get far before she was abruptly thrown from behind, her back making fierce impact against a tree. Tak strolled purposefully to her prone form.

"You were right, Gaz," Tak said, a large blaster emerging from her Pak, "it _didn't_ have to be this way."

The girl didn't move from her position in the dirt, even as the canon charged up and prepared to deliver her to a fiery end.

Tak narrowed her eyes disdainfully, "You've died for nothing."

As she released a single shot, she felt her body suddenly twist upward. The beam fired off into the air, singeing the treeline as it raced passed. She heard the mount of her gun whine and promptly snap under Zim's grip as he launched her to the opposite side of the property with a cry of exertion. Oh Irk...how long had it actually been since he'd seen in a real fight? Well...one he actually had a chance in, anyway? Tak was definitely not his first choice of practice to get himself back in shape. Zim took the precious moments she lie stunned to crouch by Gaz's side. Only slightly uncomfortable, the alien carefully ran his fingers along her vertebrae checking for damage. Gir studied his movements curiously from her opposite side, glancing every now and again in Tak's direction and watching as she slowly staggered to her feet. Various codes shot through the robot's system, his impulsive ignorance fighting with heavily ingrained programming to protect his charge. All the nights he'd spent alone, staring deeply into the sky each night and waiting for someone who wasn't coming. His days were spent in unrewarded solitude, his only iota of company being the very house he resided in...a _cold_ house. That was, until the boy came along. A quick repair job here and there, just to keep the house running...had become a routine for them. Trips for maintenance turned into trips for visitation. They connected and bonded through a shared suffering. Gir once again had outlet, someone to share his cares and praise his accomplishments...to care about _him_...but for all it was worth, it was from who he really needed. These few weeks had rejuvenated him, there strange little family had finally been mended. Eyes flashing red, he set his face in determination. He wasn't going to lose that again. He moved to get up, however before he could fully rise, he heard Zim speak.

"Gir, watch her...," the alien muttered as he rose to his feet. Upon seeing the other Irken, Tak stopped. She slouched in aggression, readying herself for any possible attacks.

"Tak," Zim said in a clear voice, holding up his hands, "I don't want to fight you."

She sneered, "You say that as if you have a chance."

"It doesn't have to be this way...just listen and I can-"

"The only thing I'll do is invite you to _shut up_!" she screeched, pupils narrowing, "This is all your fault! You _knew_ what escaping would mean for Irk and you did anyway!"

Zim paused, uncertainty sweeping across his features, "I...I know. You're right. I _did_ know. But I have a plan that will fix everything!"

"'Plan'?! There would be no need if you had, for once, thought of anyone but yourself! I don't need to hear any of it to know it's already dead on its feet. Honestly, how hard is it to stay put?!"

"Look, I know how it looks. And I know what's at stake...," he looked vaguely back at Gaz, who was beginning to come-to, "...but we have a chance."

He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten until he stood before her. Tak stared dumbly at him, something uncharacteristically vulnerable beneath her steely gaze and, for a moment, Zim thought she might just be considering his plea. He honestly hadn't attributed her to the original outfit, but if she joined them now? It certainly wouldn't hurt. He extended a hand to her, despite how anxious the open position left him. She regarded the offering with a hint of disgust, and he couldn't quite tell if it was from the gesture or the fact that his hand was simply ungloved. She bowed her head, a shadow falling over her face.

"This _is_ my chance," she said then, looking up to stare through him with hatred, "and I'm not going to be put on the chopping block with you."

Her hand shot out, claws digging mercilessly into his flesh as she held firmly onto him. Motion caught in his peripheral, but his brain didn't have enough time to process it before pain hit him. Electricity coursed through him, lighting up his nerves in stabbing bursts. His muscles seized, pinning him in Tak's grip as a shout struggled out of his throat.

The split second that Gir had shifted his focus proved to be more than enough for things to take a downward turn. A surprised yelp caught his attention and he turned just in time to see one of Tak's tendrils jab Zim in the side and send a torrent of energy into his body. Not taking the time to second guess it, he let his mind fall into Duty Mode and charged, revving up a powerful blow. Tak seemed to predict his actions and time moved in slow motion as she shot out another tentacle, letting it plow straight into the small robot's head. Shifting focus, she traded the current and let Zim collapse at her feet. It didn't take long for the voltage to overload Gir's system, soon leaving him dark and smoking in the dirt.

Still working to dissolve the crowd, Dib look back to check the team's progress, only to be blinded by a sudden beam of light from above. With the yard illuminated, he could quickly make out the sunken forms of his friends, Tak standing triumphantly in the center of it all. His care for what his classmates saw waned and he raced back outside. A rush of wind pushed against him and he squinted up to see the light coming from none other than a small added commotion appeared to rile Gaz into full wakefulness, though her body shook visibly against her attempts her lift herself. Tak huffed humorlessly, victorious yet also annoyed she'd had to go through all this trouble in the first place...it was a pathetic effort. A pained groan sounded out from her feet and she growled in frustration, realizing that Zim was still somewhat conscious. Wrapping one of the tendrils around him, she administered a heavier jolt. Another yell of pain escaped him before finally knocking him into an exhausted heap. From across the dwelling, she recognized the vague outline of Dib running toward them, shouting something she couldn't make out. Not that it mattered...her mission had been completed.

With a single whistle, both she and Zim were lifted off into the sky. The night was darkened once more and desperate screams trailed after them.

* * *

**3,000+ words in a single chapter?! Has that happened yet?! Either way, thank you all SO MUCH for reading, as always. I hope it helped make ** **quarantine** **/self-isolation a little brighter. Also, thank you to my good friend [FistApology](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology) for creating another [concept work](https://www.deviantart.com/fistapology/art/E-S-Concept-art-3-836716050) for this chapter! It looks amazing. Until next time!**


	17. Sticks in a Bundle

**Hello, dear audience! Thank you all so much for joining in on yet another chapter! I apologize for the long update times, I really only have weekends to work on my stories and I can't keep a schedule for the life of me. Either way, I hope you're all still well and ready to read!**

* * *

Sound fluttered into existence. Fading, pulsing around her. Familiar, but so unintelligible...the wind picked up and a white light flashed behind her lids as her consciousness threatened to give. Her brain refused to register her surroundings as she blinked into rough wakefulness. A layer is chilled sweat clung to her skin and a deep ache ran up her back with every movement. The sound came again.

"...!"

Heard, but forgotten so quickly she swore it could have been imagined instead.

"...im!"

Heard, so familiar...was that...

"_G...z!_"

Yelling?

"**GAZ!**"

Hands were suddenly on her, the touch lighting fires through her nerves as her mind was thrust into reality. The wind had stopped, the light was gone, and the terror stricken face of her brother took the forefront in her vision. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be working the crowd because of...

The memories leading to her current position came surging back; trying to reason with Tak, her refusal, her _insistence _that she was doing the right thing despite the chaos that lay around her...and then...

She gasped, "Where is Zim?"

* * *

"My king, it is with great honor that I present your runaway consort!" Tak announced proudly.

The silence of the ship's cabin was her only reply. She mulled the words over in her head before speaking again.

"Your _magnificence_," she growled, "I thought you might be pleased to know that your spouse is in safe custody. He shall be returned to you before the cycle's end!"

Silence.

Mimi sat peacefully beside her, focusing intently on the alien as she ran through speech after speech. _It has to be perfect_, she thought to herself. Not too curt, not too long, no implications or possible double-meanings, no indication of her hatred of Zim or her displeasure of even _interacting_ with the scum of Noxisis. Far too many people in her life thought her incompetent, but she would prove them all wrong! She'd be marked as a hero, given the recognition that was rightfully hers! The glory that had escaped all those years ago was circling back now because it _belonged_ to her. She would triumph over them all and, most importantly, she would finally win over Zim. With a giddy grin, she turned to take a look at her fallen adversary. He was crammed haphazardly in the back of her cruiser, still out cold with his arms bound tightly behind him. She had half expected him to be awake by now...

As more time passed, she began to notice the small changes that had occurred. They were both notably taller, though she refused to admit out loud that she stood just a few inches shy. It had been hard to believe he was descended from a Tallest, but studying him now...his waist had thinned some and from the angle at which he lie, she could see the way his hips had filled out, no doubt for bearing. _Did_ he have children? Surely he wouldn't have just left them. Though...perhaps he would? She doubted any children to stem from him would have been out of wanting. Somehow, the thought made her more irritable and her gaze hardened on him. _No-_

"You deserve this," she spoke, "Every. Single. Bit of it."

He said nothing, eyes shut and face set in contented sleep. His Pak blinked slowly to signify his dormant state, pink waves lighting up the dark interior and defining deep shadows. Her eyes traced a cut on his neck.

_"It doesn't have to be this way..."_

The words prodded at her. Yes, it does.

A bruise on his cheek.

_"I know what's at stake..."_

But you don't care.

A tear in his clothes.

_"I don't want to fight you."_

Why _not_?!

A burn, a look.

_"We have a ch-"_

A plea.

"ENOUGH!"

Ignoring her startled SIR, the Irken shook whirled around to face the dash. She shook her head and snarled in disgust as she punched in the direct line number she'd been given, jabbing at the screen harder than necessary. She was _not_ going to go down this road...she was not going to so much as think about it! Zim was her enemy, the enemy of her society! He'd proven it time and time again and he'd chosen his side. Plan...there was no plan, just the desperate ramblings of a coward caught red-handed. Irk, she hated him...hated Miyuki for bringing this absolute _canker_ into existence. Defective blood from a defective queen...if Zim hadn't already done the deed of ridding the universe of her, she may have just done it herself...He'd left them all to rot in the oncoming throes of war, but she'd put a stop to all that right now. With one final scan of her eyes over the digits, she moved swiftly to toward the call button, gaining angry momentum to a hair's breadth of contact-

Then she stopped. Finger hovering shakily over the call button, the gall she'd been building up fizzled like a flame to water...its smoke contorting into a waft of dancing shame at her own pusillanimity. Mimi observed expectantly from her place beside her master, the transient thought to press the button for her coming to light before immediately being pushed aside by a curious sound. Shifting casually, the SIR sat to face their guest, innocent yet scrutinizing eyes thoroughly assessing him. Another weak groan stirred in his throat, his face twitching as his blinking Pak slowed with wakefulness. Risking another once-over to Tak, she found the alien now sat back in her chair and quietly muttering to herself, short and sharp gestures signifying her aggravation. The android let her be, interest fully attuned to Zim as she hopped off from her seat and came to crouch over him.

Zim felt the world around him before he saw it. A subtle propulsion, a dull yet intense ache settling across the back of his skull, his shoulder pulling just slightly out of place as it supported him, and...tapping?

_Tap_

_Tap_

He scrunched his face against the small impacts of _something_ prodding at him. As his eyes finally cracked open, all he could register was dizziness, the warped figures that made up his surroundings, and a metallic face much too close to his own.

"...Gir," he whispered, his voice not quite forming it into the question he'd hoped for.

The robot tilted its head, but said nothing. He noted the red of its eyes next and the space for, but absence of a mouth second. He caught movement in his peripheral and then-

_Tap!_

A shot adrenaline rolled through his body as the robot gave him another slap. The small hand sat flat against his cheek as he started, pulling in vigorous amounts of air to quell the shock. He jerked and forced his body upright, taking in familiar surroundings but unable to recognize anything. His antennae twitched as they picked up subtle murmuring. Twisting in its direction, he saw himself cast in the shadow of a large chair, a brightly lit control panel in the front and a pair a bobbing stalks caught in the light.

That's right...he'd been caught, hadn't he?

"Tak...!" he exclaimed.

It took a whole nanosecond for her to whip around, eyes ablaze with raw emotion. She seemed startled upon seeing him, but it was promptly masked with a hot fury as her gaze landed on the SIR.

"Mimi!" she shouted, voice shrill.

Like an accusing parent, she thrust a finger down at the spot beside her, watching expectantly as the android connected the dots and obeyed.

"Honestly, I've had just about enough of you..." she eyed her servant before turning to look critically at him, "Not that it's entirely _your_ fault, of course."

Zim stared at the robot...they hadn't actually been acquainted and Irk knows he never cared to dedicate a space in his memory for her. From what he did remember, she was a typical SIR, albeit abnormally aggressive. Though, what could one really expect being constructed by Tak? He didn't really have a great concept of "motherhood", but it was obvious she'd taken something after her master. She certainly displayed her knack for revenge and pettiness. Now? Her scarlet optics remained, but her functionality was... deficient? Obstructed? She seemed almost...innocent to the world around her. Awake, but not quite aware...like-

"Admiring your handiwork, eh?" Tak's bitter voice broke in, "You always did have a knack for ruining the lives of others, and not even in a _good_ way."

"Tak-" he breathed, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" she snapped, finding sick satisfaction when he jumped.

She found it odd when he actually appeared to listen. Sat in his uncomfortable spot, he eyed her warily, but said nothing.

"You know..." she began again," for a long time, none of us knew who was causing all the trouble in our empire. We were young, most of us just starting our career training when the rumors of some...rogue began popping up through the lodging. Stories of a Smaller so _profoundly_ substandard and inutile that he couldn't keep a single encoding! There I thought, 'surely no one can be that incapable!'. Then, of course, came Horrible, Painful, Overload Day 2..."

Their eyes met and she felt another punch of satisfaction when he turned away. She sat glaring at him a moment longer before continuing.

"After that day, everyone knew your name. 'Zim'", she spat, "...a name adorned by great warriors in our culture...sullied by the hands of a single defect. We were all relieved when Miyuki shipped you off to Vort, it gave us a chance to rebuild what you'd destroyed, but naturally it didn't last. I pity the poor Irkens that had to bear witness to your assassination of the Tallests...even more surprised that you weren't shot dead right there beside them. Then granted the possibility to become an Invader!"

"It _was_ unexpected..." he mumbled casually.

"It was an outrage!", she snarled back, "Irkens have been killed for far less and there you were, unreasonably pardoned without so much as a _trial _for one of the most heinous crimes possible! What must it be like, being so unlikable and perverse that even the _executioner_ wants _nothing_ to do with you?! Oh, but at least you were far enough away that I would never have to deal with you personally, right? Ha! Decades of study and training washed away the very _moment_ it all really mattered, plunged into the darkened pit of a planetary blackout caused by none other than Irk's personal jinx...and where did that leave me? Purposeless, missionless, roaming ceaselessly trying to survive on my own because my empire wants nothing from a codeless drone and it's _all your fault."_

She trained her eyes hard on some far side of the ship as she seethed, afraid she'd crack if she looked at him. Her voice quaked with an odd emotion sitting beside her fury...her eyes burned and her throat constricted as if a yell were trying to break free, only no sound would come. Thankfully, the Irken across from her stayed silent, hopefully taking in everything she'd said so he might finally grasp the consequences of his impulses, the suffering his existence had brought...

"To be fair...it's kind of your fault, too."

Or not.

"...You want to run that by me again?", Tak said darkly, claws digging into the arm of her seat.

"Sure," Zim replied, tone slightly patronizing, "while it _is_ true that the blackout was my own fault, the fact that you have yet to rank up is all _yours_!"

A hellish shriek broke through the air as the female Irken lunged. Several sharpened tendrils shot from her Pak, stopping mere inches from piercing his flesh and surrounding him from all sides. Zim fell backward against the sudden onslaught, only to have his fall broken by powerful grip clamping down on his airway. He struggled instinctively for a single moment, bound hands trying in vain to break free, before forcing himself to relax beneath her looming figure. She jerked him forward, hoping she might just be lucky enough to snap his neck, even by accident.

"All this time," he continued, "you've been drowning in a mission that doesn't exist. I may have been the first to do you wrong, but you did yourself the injustice of letting it consume you. You stayed on Dirt for decades...and left only so you could try and get back at someone you didn't even know. Do you even realize the things you could have accomplished in the time you've spent hating me instead? You spend all of this time in your own head that you can't see what's right in front of your face! Even now...you're, what, a bounty hunter? Seemingly content in the miserable situation _you_ settled for, but it goes to the birds the moment you see a chance to get back at me. You may not be an Invader, but you sure as hell could have managed to be something more."

She stared down at him, a cloudy and distracted look in her eye. The hand around his throat had slackened and he used the opportunity to sweep a leg at the back of her knees, causing her to yelp and fall away from him. For a second, he thought she might come at him again, but instead she scooted a little farther away. There was a flurry of pain and realization on her face...had she really wasted so much time? Let opportunity after opportunity pass her by...because she was bitter? Had she truly taken a better life from _herself_? She slumped in her position, suddenly feeling all the eyes on her and wanting almost desperately to be anyone but herself.

"I know," Zim spoke up again. Irk, did he ever stop talking? "what it's like to have to find a new purpose. To have the life you envisioned ripped away from you...and I know how much you want to take it all out on me...but this isn't the way."

She paused, studying the floor, "...He'll go to war."

"He was going to go to war anyway."

That made her look up, a silent question passing between them. Zim shook his head, incredulous.

"Do you really think...I'd be here otherwise?" he asked, "That I would wait all this time and choose _now_ to escape just because I _wanted to_? I owe Irk _nothing_, but now I've risked everything to try save it from succumbing to something even worse than itself! You can think whatever you want, but I wouldn't have come back if I hadn't needed to."

"So what? King Iserai put an incentive on your head- I'm supposed to be delivering you to him as we speak!", Tak shouted, "There's no way any of us could take on Noxisis and make it out...we wouldn't even make a dent!"

"Not by ourselves, no...but that was never the plan. What do you know about The Resisty?", he prodded.

She scoffed, waving a hand, "Not enough for it matter. They're some...misguided group of fanatic mutineers bent on taking down the empire...anyone willing to associate with them would have to be off..their...heads..."

She trailed off as Zim's face became somewhat expectant, "You cannot be serious; _that's_ the plan you were talking about?!"

"I know it sounds rough around the edges," he shifted, "but they've amassed quite the following over the years..."

"I thought you were trying to _save_ Irk."

"We are. We've had talks about a shift in power on Irk...it was the best I could do to get them on board."

Tak didn't bother with a reply. She sat, weighing her options. The thought had crossed her mind that, even after returning Zim...her life would be the same. Or she'd be double crossed. If she joined this...rebellion, there was a rather high chance they would all die horrible, wretched deaths. Then, on the off chance they managed to succeed, her empire would likely be disbanded. Irk, she was better off sticking to her side jobs...! Risking a glance to Mimi, she found that the little robot had moved and taken residence next to their captive. He seemed just as taken aback, but soon enough the pair turned their eyes to her.

Screwing her face up, she made an exasperated sound before speaking, "Mark these words; if I die, I will _haunt_ you."

He let out a breathy chuckle, "If you die, I'll probably be in the same boat. Though, that isn't on the schedule..."

"Then let's just hope your capacity for planning has improved since we last met."

* * *

**Oh dear, it appears I fell off the fandom wagon! Very sorry for the long wait, I've been wracking my brain for weeks trying to figure out how I wanted this scene to play out and I'm _still_ not 100% happy. But, you all have waited long enough. Thank you again for being so patient, see you all next time!**


End file.
